Don't You  Ever W o n d e r How We s u r v i v e?
by CloudNebula113
Summary: I'm only human...I've got a skeleton in me.   But I'm not the villain...despite what you're always preaching.     George WeaslyxOC  Starts in the Goblet Of Fire.
1. Goblet Of Fire 1

The rain pattered against the Umbrella that one of the two figures briskly walking toward Hogwarts held.

"Alastor…is this where we are staying?" The girl shouted over the crash of thunder as the man limped faster toward the castle remaining silent as the girl watched him from under her umbrella, silently laughing and dashing to catch up to him.

"When we arrive I've arranged for you to be sorted after the feast so Dumbledore has prepared a meal for you in his office."

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p>Gathering her robes in her fists, the girl quietly listened to Dumbledore speak about the year, and such. Looking around she quietly lifted her small suitcase from the side of her chair opening it and rummaging through the clothes and books until she found the letter Tonks had gave her.<p>

_Dear Marina,_

_Well here goes, I'm excited that you've finally been able to attend Hogwarts, though I'm sad you couldn't have earlier when I had attended also. I hope that you decide to write me over the year, I have a lot of Auror bullshit to go through. Don't kiss too many boys. ;) _

_Love,_

_Tonks._

_P.S. Have fun with Auror training.(I know i'm going to have a blast with all this bloody paperwork)_

_P.S.S. Don't let any of your new buddies do your hair…that's my job._

The girl chuckled, her smile soon fading. She set down the letter and watched the raindrops on the window.

_Be careful about who you trust. There are plenty of students who work for your father._

The words Moody had told her before they left...

"Hello Marina it's been such a long time." Jumping she stuffed the letter into her robe pocket and turned toward Dumbledore smiling.

"Yes it has." After giving her a hug he walked behind his desk.

"Well have a seat." She nervously sat as Dumbledore walked forward and took out the sorting hat gently placing it on her head.

"Wow, I never thought that I would sort the child of Tom Riddle. I would say Slytherin however it seems that the two of you are different people…yes…different people entirely, your even different than your mum. Hmmm peculiar..." She froze holding her breath. "GRYFFINDOR!" She slowly exhaled.

"I…I thought…"

"You'd be in Slytherin?" jumping she turned to see Moody a smile on his face. "Go on now, up to the dormitory. Be in my class first thing in the morning then I'll give you your schedule." She nodded taking her suitcase, and muttering thanks to the two men as she dashed out.

"She's grown to be a pretty girl." Moody sat.

"That she has…It comes from being with Tonks all the damn time." Dumbledore laughed.

"I hope the best for her…like Harry Potter, that girl is very famous…but for very separate reasons…She won't be held in high regard like Potter…she will be feared, and disrespected…" Moody sigh scratching his head and taking a swing out of his flask.

* * *

><p>She sat at the end of the table, playing with her sleeves tiredly. Students went by sending her fearful, or even nasty looks. Whispering as they went by.<p>

"Hey guys who is that." Fred, Harry, Ron, Ginny, And Hermione all looked down the table to see her, still nervously playing with her sleeves, as the two girls coughed up there drinks.

"What?" George asked slightly offended.

"George…that's…that's…"

"That's the dark lords...well his daughter." The boys froze.

"How do you know."

"Harry everyone knows. It's like with you…except people probably treat her the exact opposite." Not listening to Hermionie, George had his head in his hand sighing dreamily as he watched her.

"I think George is love struck." Fred shouted, whistles coming from up and down the table.

"N…No!" His ears turned pink.

"Aww, when are you going to ask her out." Ginny spoke laughing along with the others as he stood red in the face. "Better hurry before a _Durmstrang_ boy does."

"See you later guys." He spoke as Fred stood and joined him to class.

* * *

><p>"Marina. Fancy seeing you cousin." She continued walking. "Come now Marina can't say hi." She turned facing Malfoy and a few other Slytherin kids.<p>

"Hi…."

"Why haven't you been in Slytherin dorm."

"Because that's not where my dormitory is…" They all laughed.

"You're the daughter of Voldemort and you're not in Slytherin?" she slowly shook her head as one of them stepped forward his wand pointed at her.

* * *

><p>2 months later<p>

_Dear Tonks,_

_How did you get through school? Everyone seems to avoid me and just the other day I got a couple bruises from Malfoy and his friends. It's not at all like you said._

She stopped writing the letter, she couldnt let Tonks worry about her, she had enough on her mind.

She threw the letter into the fireplace, watching it burn.

"I can't believe we have classes with Slytherin tomorrow. Starting with defense against the dark arts. It's going to be dreadful." An ice cold chill went down her spine as the two girls jumped up the steps to the rooms. She couldn't go…It's been Malfoy this whole time, and if he picked on her in class and Moody found out, she didn't know how he would react, it was something she didn't want to know. Running up to her dorm she tossed all her books onto her bed walking to breakfast. As she ate she silently watched Malfoy and his friends leaving quietly, not noticing him stand excusing himself as he left following her.

"Why so quick to leave?" She froze. "You didn't want to walk to class with us." He took a step forward as she pushed him to the floor running as fast as she could until she was able to duck into one of the rooms. "Where did you go…" She held her breath until she heard his footsteps fade into the distance.

"Thank goodness." Turning she found herself in a bathroom. And a really worn down one at that. She sigh. "I guess this will do."


	2. Goblet Of Fire 2

Ditching was the last thing Marina wanted to do but she forced herself to stay in the large bathroom in fear that Malfoy would find her. She looked up to see some windows above the smashed sinks and stalls of the bathroom. And climbing up she was able to sit on the windows ledge and watch the school grounds. Leaning her head against the window she watched as the kids formed into groups. Some couples some giant herds flocking about but as she watched..she never saw a single person out of place, not one person was alone. Seeing this brought tears to her eyes.

"What's wrong with me?" she whispered to herself as she began to quietly sob.

* * *

><p>After ditching for the first time she made a habit of going to that abandon bathroom anytime that she had a class with Slytherin and each time she would watch all the students filing about. Day after day she saw how the Durmstrang students were quiet, and frequently followed by Hogwarts girls. And she also saw how the boys faces would soften and how entire groups of boys stopped to watch a single Beauxbatons girl confidently stride by not giving them a single glance.<p>

It was strange though because when she met up with Moody for her auror training, she expected him to be furious with her for skipping his class but…he wasn't…he didn't even bring it up. And that was strange for Moody.

Sighing she saw loads of kids begin to enter the school and figured it was time to go as she stood and slung her bag over her shoulder, walking toward the door, the door's knob beginning to turn. Panicking she froze as the door opened to a boy. He was alone and wasn't a teacher or Slytherin boy. He was tall and had shoulder length reddish hair. At first he seemed taken aback but after a minute or two of them studying eachother his face turned almost as red as his hair.

"You…your...I…Ummm…I'm George." He nervously stuck out a hand as she looked at him in curiously, slowly reaching out and gently taking his hand shaking it. After this neither of them knew what to say... so they just stood there…awkwardly… Marina because (partly) she had never had talked to a boy alone like this before and she was usually with Moody or Tonks when she met somebody. And George because he thought she was beautiful and he had been spending time glancing at her from afar while the boys he hung around with stared at the Beauxbatons girls.

"So…What's your name?" he spoke feeling stupid.

"I'm Marina…Marina…" she froze. "Marina Riddle…"

"It's great to meet you after seeing you around the common room for so long." Her face turned bright red.

"You..You noticed me…in the common room…" George froze.

_Aww shit great going Romeo._

"Yeah…" He saw a smile silently creep onto her face as she put her head down.

"I…I uh have to go to class." Before George could say good bye he saw her sprinting halfway down the hall.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Tonks,<em>

_I'm so happy. _

_Marina_

It had been a couple of days and it was about time for the Triwizard Tournament to begin its first set of trial game things, sadly she hadn't seen George ever since there awkward bathroom meeting.

"Hey Moody." He grunted in response. "Are you going to the tournament?"

"Yeah. Dumbledore wants me to go, you should come to." She shook her head.

"I have studying." He nodded.

"Remember Auror books." He spoke tapping his head as she nodded and left.

* * *

><p>Marina sat on a window ceil in the great hall, quietly watching in awe as all of the older students placed their names in the goblet, she leaned her head back smiling at the thought of her being one of the champions, however her thought was cut short.<p>

"Thank you thank you, well lads we've done it."

"Cooked it up just this morning." Marina recognized George instantly, he was the taller one of the twins.

"It's not going to work."

"Oh yeah? And why's that Granger."

"You see this? This is an age line. Dumbledore drew it himself." Marina had to give the girl credit...she was there with Moody when Dumbledore drew the line...

"So?"

"So a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by something pathetically dimwitted such as an age potion."

"You see, That's why it's so brilliant."

"Because it's so pathetically dimwitted..." The two stood proudly on one of the benches.

"Ready Fred?"

"Ready George?" The locked arms.

"Bottoms Up." In unison they jumped inside the line, a wide smile appearing on Marina's face as the girl scoffed cheers and claps erupting from the students as they both put their names in, the Goblet backfiring as Marina laughed, a couple of girls sending her dirty looks as she stood and left passing Viktor Krum on her way out.

* * *

><p>The lights in the great hall dimmed as the crowd hushed Marina closing her Potion's book, focusing her attention on Dumbledore<p>

"Sit down please. And now the moment you've all been waiting for, the champions selection!" Everyone cheered as the goblet's flames turned a violent shade of red, "The Durmstrang champion is...VIKTOR KRUM!" A blue piece of paper gently flew out of the goblet. "The champion of Beaubattons, FLEUR DELACOR!" A final name flew out as Marina saw George, quietly smiling to herself as she saw him chatting with his friends. "The Hogwarts champion, CEDRIC DIGGORY!" Everyone burst out in applaud as all three champions left the room.

"Excellent! we now have our three champions! But in the end only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory the tri-wizard cup!" The cup was unmasked as the flame turned the same shade of violent red as before a small slip of paper fluttering down from the goblet.

"H...Harry potter?" No one stood. "HARRY POTTER!"

* * *

><p>"What's the matter George trying to avoid someone?" He continued looking about.<p>

"No, the exact opposite actually."

"Who are you looking for?" Ginny asked as Hermione and the others looked at him cautiously.

"This girl…"

"Is it you-know-who's again?" Ron asked his voice cracking mid-sentence.

"Maybe..."

"Blimey George just ask her out already."

"I would Fred but I only met her once, and I don't want to get rejected." Ginny laughed.

"Oh George, haven't you had a couple girlfriends before this? They didn't reject you." George looked toward the match.

"I guess your right…"

"WILL FLEUR DELACORE STEP UP."

* * *

><p>It was dead quiet. Mariana hadn't seen a single person in the halls on the way to the library or in the library either.<p>

"Hello Ms. Riddle." Jumping Marina looked up to see Nearly Headless Neck floating by.

"Um..H…Hello."

"Why are you not at today's festivities?"

"Well…I have quite a lot of studying to do."

"Oh, Books on becoming an Auror?"

"Yes…"

"Well have fun." He slightly bowed his head and left through the wall.

* * *

><p>"Why hasn't she showed up Fred…"<p>

"I don't know just calm down there's still a chance, Harry still has to go remember."

"Here he comes." Everyone excitedly watched Harry's match as George sadly looked around.

_She's not coming chap._

* * *

><p>A few hours later Marina decided to go back up to the dormitory, and with a Potions book in her arm she entered to see everyone cheering and shouting. Harry Potter sitting in the middle of the group on Fred and George's shoulders holding up a golden egg.<p>

"WHO WANTS ME TO OPEN IT!" Everyone cheered approvingly as he opened the egg a loud screech echoing through the common room the students all wincing at the noise.

"What in the bloody hell was that!" Ron shouted as everyone turned awkwardly. George scratched his ear and turned seeing Marina standing in the door of the dormitory.

"Go for it…George." Fred spoke winking and breaking up the crowd watching his brother walk toward her.

"Ummm…Hi."

"George?"

"Yep."

"Hello." A smile broke onto her face.

"Um... Did you go to the tournament thing…"

"Oh no I was studying."

"Oh…Well you should defiantly go to the next one…it was very interesting."

"Ok. I…I'll try." They sat in another awkward silence. "Umm…I'm going to head to bed." George nodded.

"Well…see you tomorrow then." She gave him a smile.

"Ok see you then."


	3. Goblet Of Fire 3

Marina fiddled with her sleeves, quietly flipping the page of her new Transfiguration book as she ate breakfast.

"Will all Gryffindor fourth through seventh years come with me please?" McGonagall shouted as the students stood from there table and followed her into a rather large room.

"Now will all the ladies of the house sit to my left and will the gentlemen sit to the right." Everyone sat and watched each other with confused faces as Filch wheeled a record player in the room.

"The Yule ball has been a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament since its inception. On Christmas Eve night we and our guests join in the Great Hall for a night of well behaved frivolity. As representatives of the host school I expect each and every one of you to put your best feet forward, and I mean this quite literally because the Yule ball is first and foremost…A dance." The room filled with mixed responses as Marinas stomach churned.

_I'm probably going to have to spend another event in the library…_

"I will not have the house of Godric Gryffindor acting like a babbling bumbling band of baboons." Fred and George turned toward eachother.

"Babbling bumbling band of baboons."

"Babbling bumbling band of baboons."

"Babbling bumbling band of baboons."

"Inside every girl a secret swan slumbers waiting to burst out." Marina felt worse than before when a couple dirty looks were sent her way and the boys side of the room broke out in snickers. "And inside every boy a lordly lion prepares to prance. Mr. Weasly can you come here." Every one burst in to laughs as he walked up awkwardly.

"Now place your right hand on my waist…"

"Where?" Wolf whistles erupted from the boys.

"On my waist." The record player scratched on. "Everybody come together. Boys On your feet!" All the girls ran forward, while the boys sat hesitantly getting up and getting a partner. Marina crept toward the door.

_All the boys are going to avoid me like the plague._

Her face burned with shame.

"Marina." She turned and felt a hand gently grip hers, her face turning bright red. "Why hello there."

"G…George!" Her voice cracked, as he smiled taking her waist and swaying with her.

"Yep that's me."

"Wh…what are you doing!" He smirked when he saw how red her face was getting.

"Well I was going to ask you something." She looked down to hide her face.

"What is that?" McGonagall had let Ron scurry off as she surveyed the crowd stopping and smiling as she saw George Weasly run up and begin to dance with Marina Riddle her face as red as a cherry.

"Well…that's a good question…" She couldn't talk she was so embarrassed… "I know we just learned about this "ball" that's supposed to be going on…"

"Y…yes…"

"And I know we've only talked to eachother a couple of times…but…I was…I…I wanted to know if you would go with me." She froze processing the information her head spinning.

"A...Are you serious?" George gave her a puzzled look.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"I…I don't know it just seems that people…they don't like being around me…it would probably be better off for you not to...because…"

"Because your last names Riddle." Her face burned, she couldn't look him in the eye. "Look, I don't care. It's not like you had a say in who your parents would be. I'm asking because I like you. Not because I'm scared of your father." They were both quiet for a moment, Marina timidly replying

"I…I'll go with you…Thanks…for asking me." A smile broke onto his face as he held her, and she finnaly looked up the red on her cheeks fading away.

"Now..We are officially boyfriend and girlfriend." Her cheeked turned bright red again.

"Ok."

* * *

><p>"I heard you got a date to the Ball." Marina jumped.<p>

"Y..Yes….who told you." Moody looked around.

"McGonagall, she was so excited, you'd think that…" He took a swing from his flask, "You'd think that the minister of magic resigned." She smiled.

"Are you going to ask anyone." He shrugged.

"I doubt anyone would say yes to be honest."

"I thought the same thing. Might as well." He took another swing from the flask.

"Maybe."

* * *

><p>Marina and George sat with the others in study hall, flipping through there potion's notes.<p>

"This is mad. At this rate we'll be the only ones in our year without dates."Everyone sitting with Harry and Ron quietly listened as Snape strode by smacking him across the head gracefully. "Well, us and Neville..."

"But then again he can take himself." Hermione and Ginny exchanged glances.

"It might interest you to know that Neville's already got someone."

"Now I'm really depressed." Fred scribbled a note on a sheet of paper as Ron read it throwing it back at him. "Who are you going with then!" He rolled the paper into a ball tossing it toward a girl down the table. She turned, glancing at Fred.

"What?" She whispered obviously annoyed with him as Fred sat up mouthing the words ''will you go to the ball with me.'' pointing and dancing as everyone quietly laughed, the witches face tinting pink.

"Yeah...sure I'll go." He turned and winked at Ron as Marina giggled Ron turning toward Hermione.

"That's Angelina." George whispered to Marina.

"Well Hermione...you're a girl." Harry pulled at Ron's sleeve to no avail.

"Oh well spotted."

"Come on. It's one thing for a bloke to show up alone. For a girl it's just sad." She raised an eyebrow.

"I won't be going alone because believe it or not someone's asked me." She stormed over to Snape handing him her Potion's notes. "And I said yes."


	4. Goblet Of Fire 4

Everyday George saved Marina a seat next to him and his friends, and when the two girls Hermione and Ginny were told that they were going out they were delighted and they added her to their friends circle at the drop of a hat.

"Hey Marina." Ginny spoke. "This weekend you should hang out in Hogsmead with me and Hermione."

"Hey!" George intruded taking offence.

"Oh hush. She's our friend to." Hermione added as a Marina widely smiled, George nodding.

"But remember," he hugged her tightly. "Next time were at Hogsmead I get her all to myself." Her face turned beet red when everyone laughed as they all stood to head to the next class.

"See you George, Lee and I are ditching." Fred spoke punching him in the shoulder as George wrapped his arm around Marina. She grinned from ear to ear, ever since her and George had begun going out and walking to class together Malfoy hadn't bothered her once. It was exactly how she dreamed school would be.

"Well, it seems that Marina has a boyfriend." George turned as Marina stayed put.

_Spoke to soon_.

"What's it to you Malfoy?" George spat as he smirked.

"Well she is my cousin."

"So? Leave her alone you git." Malfoy stepped forward as Marina finnaly turned and George stepped toward Malfoy. Visibly taller the two stood there silent for a moment until Malfoy finnaly backed down. "Let's go love."

* * *

><p>"Marina. Let's go hurry."<p>

"Umm..O..Ok." Hermione took her arm as they both dashed down toward the courtyard meeting with Ginny.

"We should get some butterbeers first then decide what to do."Ginny spoke as they all went into a small pub in the middle of the town.

"Neville asked me..." Ginny excitedly spoke as Hermione flushed and took a sip of butterbeer.

"George asked me…Who was it that asked Hermione?" Marina timidly asked as she flushed darker. "I've been meaning to ask."

"If I tell the two of you…you swear you won't tell anyone." Ginny stared.

"Oh no...you said yes to Ron."

"Wa! N…NO!"

"Then who?"

"Victor Krum." She spoke in a barely audible whisper the three girls smiled.

"I'm so happy for you! What are you wearing?" Hermione shrugged.

"I…I don't know. I was going to go to Galdrags…"

"THAT'S PERFECT!" Ginny bellowed, Marina getting more comfortable with her new friends. "We'll head there next then we can all get our dresses!" So after chugging down there drinks the three dashed to Galdrags running in. Marina, soon nervously looking around when she bumped into one of the girls in George's year...Angelina...

"S..Sorry." She stammered as the girls glare softened.

"No problem…your George's girlfriend right?" She nodded fiddling with her sleeves.

"I'm Angelina Johnson."

"Nice to meet you." They shook hands.

"Yeah Fred told me about you, and I've seen you hanging around George alot."

"Oh."

"Yeah, here to get your gown." She nodded sheepishly.

"Well, I'll see you in the common room them. Good luck finding a gown." And with that she left. Marina going back to sorting through all of the gowns for sale.

"Find one yet." Asked Ginny from behind her.

"No, I don't know what George would like best." A smirk spread across Ginny's face.

"Here try one of these."

"Y..you got some for me?"

"Yep," She beamed. "George is my older brother, I know what he would like best." She winked and shoved the three gowns into her hands as Marina dashed to the changing room.

The first gown was light blue and had strange sleeves that didn't look right.

The second was a bright yellow gown that puffed out way too much.

And the third had silver straps and a silver waist, while the rest was a simple black.

"Guys!" She called out as Hermione knocked.

"Come on out." Marina nervously stepped out as Ginny and Hermione gasped.

"Its Amazing!"

"You should get it?" She beamed and nodded changing back to her normal clothes, helping Hermione and Ginny find there gowns.

"Thank you for helping me find my dress and shoes." Marina sheepishly spoke as Hermione and Ginny nudged her.

"No problem."

"That's what friends are for."

(If you want to see her dress PM me and I'll send you a link to the picture.)


	5. Goblet Of Fire 5

It was finally the night of the Yule ball and Marina's stomach was in knots.

"You nervous Marina?" She jumped.

"Angelina?"

"Yep. Fred and George are escorting us together so I thought that I would come help you out."

"Oh yeah George did tell me that…are we heading downstairs?"

"No, Aren't you going to do your makeup?"

"I thought I just had to do my hair…" Angelina laughed.

"Well that's important to but…" she sigh. "Sit down." And she sat while Angelina did her makeup.

"There that should be good." She held up a small mirror as tears sprang to Marina's eyes.

"Is that me!"

"Yep." She looked into the mirror. Her eyes were lined in black like Angelina, and her face looked shimmery.

"Here." She dropped a brush and compact case in her hand.

"I can't use it, I get all rashy. You can have it."

"T…Thank you so much." Angelina pulled her into a hug.

"What are friends for Hun. Now let's go Fred and George are waiting." She smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>"How do I look George."<p>

"Dashing, How about me."

"Like a real gentlemen." They laughed. "I'm glad this came up, I was starting to worry that Angelina and I were going to stay friends forever." George laughed.

"I'm glad Marina said yes. She's not like any other girl I've dated. She's so different, it's like a breath of fresh air."

"I think you're in love brother…"

"Oh…I don't know."

"Ah Angelina, Marina." George turned and flushed. She looked so stunning, Smiling she walked up to him as he took her hand.

"Hi George."

"Marina…you…you look so gorgeous." She beamed making him practically melt as they walked to the great hall watching as all of the champions began the dance, followed by the teachers and finnaly the students. George placed his hand on the small of her back as there gazes met and they were unable to look away from eachother. Wide smiles apparent on both of their faces while Barty Crouch Jr. watched from afar, a wave of jealousy washing over him as the words the dark lord spoke to him just months ago replayed over and over in his ears.

"_You have proven yourself to be a very reliable Death Eater, When my daughter Marina is of age you can take her for yourself."_

"_Thank you my lord."_

Now he had to sit back and watch as she danced with a Weasly, it sickened him...

* * *

><p>"Put your hands up in the air , Like an ogre, just don't care Can you dance like a hippogriff? Na na na na na na na na na." Cheers erupted from the students as George twirled Marina around the two of them laughing as they danced with eachother.<p>

"I'll be right back, I'm going to get us drinks." George spoke pulling her away as Hermione ran up to her beaming.

"I'm having the most wonderful time. This is the best!"

"It is! Where's Victor?"

"Getting us drinks."

"George is doing the same."

"…are you planning on kissing him?" Marina blushed.

"Oh, I don't know… are you going to kiss Victor." She beamed.

"I hope so."

"Good luck." The two embraced and she walked toward Harry and Ron, George appearing with their drinks.

"Thank you…Oh George I'm having so much fun, I can't remember the last time I've been this happy."

"I'm glad that your having a good time." The music continued blaring as they set there drinks down and continued to dance, the music eventually fading out.

"GOOD NIGHT HOGWARTS!" The music turned into a Waltz.

"Now students this is the last dance, after this I want you all to report back to your dorms in one hour."

"Let's go George…" She felt his hands snake around her waist.

"Why do we have to leave so soon?" He whispered as she placed her hands on the back of his neck the two swaying to the music. Too soon it seemed, the music faded, and George didn't let go of her waist, a blush forming on her cheeks. She looked up at him puzzled until she realized what he was going to do. Gasping she froze as his lips met hers in a loving kiss, slowly she let her instinct take over kissing back. White hot rage spread through Barty as he watched the scene unfold forcing him to stand and take a few gulps of polyjuice potion.

She didn't want the moment to end but George pulled away and entwined his fingers with hers.

"Let me escort you back to the dormitory love." She nodded leaning her head on his shoulder as the two walked out hand in hand.

* * *

><p>As he limped to Moody's office he shook with anger. It was going to take everything in him not to kill that Weasly and to not lose control when he was alone with Marina. He threw the papers off the desk and slammed into the walls, rage blinding him as he trashed the office. Throwing himself into a chair after the rage had subsided.<p> 


	6. Goblet Of Fire 6

She was so happy she couldn't even focus on her Auror book.

"Are you paying any attention to what I'm saying!" Moody shouted as she jumped.

"Yes…"

"Were cutting the session short, I see you have your mind on _other _things." He spat. "Besides I need to go talk to Potter."

"But you've never…"

"OUT!" She sat looking at him in confusion before gently gathering her books and leaving heading to the far end of the library. That was the first time Moody had ever seemed angry at her. It was strange…

* * *

><p>Marina couldn't shake the feeling the mornings events had given her. Despite the fact that it was mid-afternoon and her and Ginny were flocking toward the second task down at the black lake<p>

"BETS HERE!"

"ANY BETS!" A smile crossed her lips as they passed George and Fred, George giving her a quick hug.

"Don't be so mean." George and Fred quietly watched the two girls as they started to walk with the group.

"ANY BETS!"

"Where's Hermione?" Ginny shrugged.

"I haven't seen her all day, she must be in the library or something."

"That's strange I didn't see her this morning." Marina nervously scanned the crowd unable to find her as she turned her attention back to the task.

"Welcome to the second task. Last night something was stolen from each of our champions a treasure of some sort. These four treasures, one for each champion, now lie on the bottom of the black lake in order to win each champion must find there treasure and return to the surface. Simple enough…except for this they will have just one hour to do so and one hour only. After that they are on their own, You may begin at the start of the…"

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM" Dumbledore shot Filch a look as he shrugged.

"What's wrong with him?" Turning her attention to the contestants she saw Harry gagging as an apathetic Moody pushed him into the lake.

"He looks sick." Everyone watched silently.

"Do…Do you think he's ok?"

"Ginny he'll be fine." A figure jumped into the air, diving back into the lake as everyone cheered.

* * *

><p>"How much more time left?"<p>

"Um. 30 seconds…."

"Then where is he, everyone else is here." Ron and another girls heads bobbed to the surface as everyone watched the lake. Harry suddenly shooting through the air, thumping onto the platform, everyone cheering louder than they had for the other contestants.

"Hello love." Marina looked up at George as his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"Hi."

"ATTENTION!" Everyone turned toward Dumbledore. "The winner is…CEDRIC DIGGORY! However due to his bravery to save not one but two of the contestants, we have agreed to give Harry Potter SECOND PLACE!" The cheers grew louder drowning out the boos of the Durmstrang students.

* * *

><p>Everyone rode back together in one of the boats.<p>

"Great job Harry." Fred spoke as everyone got out of the boats, Fred dashing toward Angelina.

"Yeah great moral fiber." George started as the couple started walking back to the castle alone as Marina saw Moody approach Barty.

"George wait."

"What is it love?"

"BARTEMIUS. Not trying to lure Potter into one of the Ministry's summer internships are we? Last boy who went into the department of ministry's never came out!" Her eyes widened as he licked his lips.

"That can't be…"

"AND THEY SAY I'M MAD!"

"What is it?" George asked, worry tinting his speech.

"Moody…I've never seen him act so strange, in all the time I've known him."

"How long have you know him?"

"He's been my guardian ever since I was 3."

"Why?" She sadly smiled at him.

"I…I'd rather not talk about it."

"Ok…but if you need to talk I'm here." She smiled.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>That night Marina silently left the dormitory and dashed toward the headmasters office. Hurriedly knocking on the door. As Dumbledore opened the door.<p>

"Ah, Marina…it's a bit late to be out and about."

"I know but…is Alastor here?"

"No he left quite some time ago. Why?"

"I need to talk to you." He gave her a worried look and stood to the side letting her in.

"Why hello Marina." The portrait of Armando Dippet addressed as she smiled at him and took a seat.

"What's bothering you?"

"Well…you know how Moody is…" he nodded. "it…he's been being so strange lately, ever since we arrived he's been drinking a lot, this morning he got mad at me for spacing out and ended our Auror lesson. Even though I've been spacey before. And…today he…I…I saw him interrogate Barty from the ministry, after that he…he did something…"

"What did he do?"

"Remember when Barty Jr. was on trial with my mother and I? And how he used to lick his lips a lot…"

"Yes I do recall."

"Well, that's never been a habit of Moody's before…and he began to do it while he spoke to him…I…I'm worried about him."

"Marina, don't worry I will keep a close eye on him. Just worry about your friends and school work."

"Thank you."

"Out of curiosity though I must ask…Have you told George about Moody and the trials." She sadly looked down.

"No…I think its best he doesn't know for now."

"He won't hate you, he and his brother are both good natured kids." She smiled.

"Yes…but I don't want to take any chances." Dumbledore nodded knowingly.

"Yes…well goodnight then." She stood. "Opps, wait one moment." She turned and watched him as he walked to the far corner of the office opening a drawer that was in the wall and pulling out a small object.

"I meant to give this to Moody for you but it seems most appropriate I do it now." She gave him a puzzled look as he lightly took her hand and clasped a bracelet around her wrist. She admiringly looked down at it and studied it. The chains were a faded olive color and the charms were a dark, faded brown. She glanced at the largest charm of the Black family coat of arms, tears springing to her eyes.

_Bellatrix Black_

"It belonged to your mother. They took it from her before she left to Azkaban." Silent tears began to fall down her face as Dumbledore patted her back.

"Thank you."


	7. Goblet Of Fire 7

Marina sat in Moody's office going through his books as he entered out of breath.

"What happened?" He walked over and grabbed his staff, fear plastered all over his face.

"I need to go..." She stood. "Speak to him..."

"Alastor! Who? What happened!"

"Harry found Barty Crouch dead..."

* * *

><p>"Fudge a man has died here, he won't be the last, as the minister of magic you need to take action."<p>

"I will not take any action!"

"Fudge…"

"The Triwizard tournament will not be canceled! I am not a coward." Harry lurked closer to the office door silently listens.

"But are you sure that that's right, no matter what others think."

"What…What did you say to me? Who do you think you are!"

"Excuse me gentlemen. We have a eavesdropper." Harry took a deep breath and entered.

"Harry, how good to see you."

"I…I can come back later..."

"Oh no worries, The minister and I are finished, I'll be back in a moment. Harry feel free to indulge in a licorice snack in my absence, However they are a bit sharp." The three men left as he nervously looked around the room reaching his hand into the snack bowl, grabbing a handful and wincing as they began to jump up latching on the his hand. Attempting to shake them off resulted in him falling and hitting the wall being pushed off as he saw a glowing blue pool of water come forward from the wall.

"What the…" He stepped forward and looked in being pulled in, falling and landing on the ground of another room. Looking around franticly, noticing Dumbledore seated next to him.

"Professor!"

"Ah Dumbledore." He saw a hand go right through him as he looked up.

"Professor."

"Igor Karkaroff, you have been brought from Azkaban at your own request to present evidence to the counsel. Should your testimony prove consequential. Counsel may be prepared to order your immediate release. Until such time you remain in the eyes of the ministry as a convicted death eater, Do you accept these terms?"

"I do sir."

"What do you wish to present?"

"I have names sir. There was a Rosier, Evan Rosier."

"He's dead."

"Mr. Rosier's dead."

"Dead!"

"Took a piece of me with him didn't he?" Moody spoke to Dumbledore as the two chuckled.

"If that's all the witness has…"

"NO! No! There…there was Rookwood, he was a spy!"

"Augustus Rookwood!"

"Augustus of the department of ministries?"

"Yes, the same, he passed information to you know who from inside the ministry."

"Counsel will deliberate…for now you will be returned to Azkaban, bring in the next…"

"NO! NO! WAIT!"

"I heard this next one is supposed to be a real shocker." Moody spoke as Dumbledore nodded.

"I heard the same…I wonder who it could be."

"Unless the witness possesses a name of genuine consequence this session is concluded!"

"Oh no no no no no… I have heard one…" Dumbledore rolled his eyes.

"Who?"

"The name… I know for sure this person took part in the capture, AND torture of the two aurors Frank and…"

"GIVE ME THE NAME…"

"BARTY CROUCH!" Every one gasped. "Junior…" A small man began to run throught the crowd as Mad-Eye quickly stunned him. He fell into the center of the court as guards grabbed him.

"Hello Father." He licked his lips.

"You are no son of mine." Barty Junior lunged at him as the guards pulled him away. "There will be a wait before the next trial."

* * *

><p>"Hello Professor."<p>

"Ah Arthur Weasly, hello." They shook hands.

"Are you attending the trial?"

"Yes."

"THE TRIAL IS STARTING!" Everyone took their seats once more as Harry looked around in shock, the place was filled wall to wall with Ministry workers whispering amongst themselves, more than twice the amount of people as there were a Kargoroff's trial.

"Bring in the witness." The same contraption that Igor was in was raised as everyone gasped. In the cage was a small girl no older than 4 years old (Authors Note: She's 3)

"Marina Riddle." Harry froze. George's girlfriend! "Your mother has been tried and convicted guilty, now it is you who we must interrogate."

"Wh…Where's my mum? What did you do to her?"

"THIS IS MADNESS!" He looked back to see Cedric's father shouting. "SHE'S NO OLDER THAN MY SON AND YOU ARE INTERROGATING HER!"

"My mum…" Harry studied her, her face was pale and covered with dirt. Her dress was caked with dirt and blood, and her hair was matted bruises covered her arms and legs...even her face had a big puffy spot.

"Marina Riddle…is it true that you are the child of Bellatrix Lestrange and Tom Riddle."

"Yes…"

"What is this object?" He held up a necklace.

"I don't know…"

"This is Salazar Slytherin's locket."

"Who?"

"Why did you have it in your possession when you were captured."

"I…My mother gave it to me…"

"Why?"

"I don't know…she…she said that it was important, and that I shouldn't let anyone take it."

"Do you know why?"

"No…"

"Well then why did the two of you run from us when we tried to talk to you?"

"I just followed my mum...she told me to run, even if she was caught. She said that...I...I have to find him..."

"Who did you have to find?"

"My father." Whispers began in the room as Harry turned to look at Dumbledore. His face, as well as Arthur Wesley's were pale, and behind them Moody watched a tight grip on his staff.

"Is it true that...that...Barty Crouch Junior, was involved in the torture of the aurors..."

"I don't know sir."

"Send her away."

"WAIT! Do I have to go back to that place….those shadows…" Tears began to leave streaks down her face. "They make me feel sad, worse than I did at home with my other father (Rudolfus) and mother."

"YOU SENT HER TO AZKABAN!" Moody stood anger crossing his face as Harry shuddered. "HOW OLD IS SHE?" Barty looked to the side as he turned to the shocked little girl.

"How old are ya?" She blinked.

"Umm…3…sir…" The crowd began to whisper as Moody turned back.

"EVEN I'M NOT MAD ENOUGH TO SEND A 3 YEAR OLD TO AZKABAN!" Tears continued to stream down the girls face as the minister of magic stood.

"There is nobody willing to take her in…therefore it's the only place we can…"

"Bloody hell I'll take her in if it's that big of a damn deal!"

"But her trial."

"THIS IS BULLSHIT SHE'S THREE YEARS OLD, SHE DOESN'T EVEN OWN A WAND!" and reluctantly she was lowered as Harry found himself standing back in Dumbledore's office

"Curiosity isn't a sin Harry, but you should exercise caution. It's a pensive, useful but if you are any like me you find your mind stretched. It can allow me to see the small things I've already seen. I've searched and searched for something to give me the slightest clue to why these things have happened. And every time I get close it slips away. Such a maddening feeling."

"Sir…Mr. Crouches son, what happened to him?"

"He was sent to Azkaban, Destroyed Barty to do it..but the evidence was overwhelming…Why?" Harry told him about his dream as he looked up pondering.

"And Marina…did, did that really happen."

"Yes, she's been Moody's student ever since."

"She's really You know who's daughter?"

"Yes, she was an illegitimate birth, when Bellatrix betrayed her husband, she was born and raised with death eaters. But I doubt she remembers any of it. She could barley talk when the ministry questioned her…the dumbest thing they've ever done. But it's unwise to linger over past memories and dreams." He put up his wand pulling a quivering string out from his head. "It's best to just…Cast them away…"


	8. Goblet Of Fire 8

The day of the last task began well and as the task went on everyone had a wonderful time in the stands but soon Harry appeared sobbing. Marina quickly noticing and stopping her cheers.

"George…" he stopped cheering and looked down at her.

"What is it love?"she pointed to Harry as the crowd silenced.

"HE'S BACK! He…HE'S BACK! Voldemort's back! Cedric, I couldn't leave him…he wanted me to bring his body back!" Georges grip tightened on Marinas shoulder.

"LET ME THROUGH!" Everyone watched in a respectful silence at Cedric's fathers grief. "THAT'S MY SON! MY BOY!"Marina sadly watched on as she noticed Moody approach Harry taking him toward his class room. Curiously she pulled away from George.

"Where are you going love?" She gave George a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about it…I'll…I'll be right back." Silently she followed the two to his office.

"Marina?" Harry wearily spoke as she turned her attention to her mentor.

"Moody why did you remove Harry from Dumbledore?" He was silent.

"Are you alright Potter?" He nervously shook his head.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not that much."

"Let me take a look." He lifted Harry's arm as tears sprang in Marina's eyes.

"Alastor. You shouldn't have taken him from Dumbledore's care."

"All of this…wouldn't have happened if…" Marina gave Harry a sad glance.

"What is it?" Her voice slightly comforted him as he took a deep breath regaining some control of his emotions.

"…The…the cup was a portkey!"

"How did…" Her eyes widened, Moody placed the cup.

"What was he like?"

"Who?" Harry couldn't get over how fast Marinas face had changed, the look of horror on her face adding to the fear he was experiencing.

"The dark lord. What was it like standing with him."

"It…it was like a nightmare…"

"Where there others…in the graveyard…OTHERS!" Moody started to choke for air.

"I didn't say anything about a graveyard."

"Who put your name in the Goblet of Fire, under the name of a different school? I did. Who frightened off every person I thought might try to hurt you to prevent you from winning the tournament? I did. Who nudged Hagrid into showing you the dragons? I did. Who helped you see the only way you could beat the dragon? I did."

"ALASTOR! What's going on?" Marina shouted as Harry began to lose control again.

"It…It was you! From the beginning." Moody began to mock cry, tears beginning to fall down Marinas face.

"If there's something I hate more than any other, it's a Death Eater who walked free. They turned their backs on my master when he needed them most. I expected him to punish them. I expected him to torture them. Tell me he hurt them, Harry... Tell me he told them that I, I alone remained faithful... Prepared to risk everything to deliver to him the one thing he wanted above all... You!"

"Alastor!" He turned pointing his wand at Marina, Harry frozen to the spot.

"SHUT UP! I'll kill that Wesley boy, and you'll be mine like the dark lord promised..." She stood clutching her fist as Harry watched, completely dumbfounded.

"What?"

"I WAS THE ONLY ONE, THE ONLY ONE TO REMAIN FAITHFUL AND HE PROMISED ME YOU! HIS DAUGHTER AS A REWARD!"

"You're not Alastor….WHO ARE YOU! WHERE IS HE!" He laughed.

"Stupify!" She yelped as she hit the wall, Moody turning back to Harry.

"Mad, am I? We'll see! We'll see who's mad, now that the Dark Lord has returned, with me at his side! He is back, Harry Potter, you did not conquer him and now…I conquer you! AVADA…"

"STUPIFY!" Alastor flew back and landed in a chair that ricocheted off the wall. Marina grabbing her now bleeding head as she stood, McGonagall, Snape, and Dumbledore all dashing in.

"Now Severus…" The three walked forward subduing Moody as Snape poured a clear liquid down his throat.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Al…Albus Dumbledore…."

"Are you Alastor Moody…" He turned away and looked toward Marina their eyes meeting.

"I'LL KILL THAT WEASLY, HE PROMISED ME YOU…." She watched in horror as the thoughts raced through her head.

"No…" She knew in her gut who he was now… tears steadily flowing down her face.

"Is he in this room." He nodded toward the chest as they opened it. "Harry get away from there." Harry dashed away and settled toward Marina studying her vacant face.

"Are you alright Alastor?"

"I'm sorry…forgive me Albus."

"Who's that?"

"Barty…" Marina whispered tears gushing down her face. "Barty Jr…" A scream rang through the room as Marina watched him in the chair.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." He rolled his sleeve as Harry was yanked forward. His sleeve rolled back as well. "You know what this means…" he licked his lips. "He's back…"

"Send an owl to Azkaban."

"I'LL BE WELCOMED BACK LIKE A HERO." Dumbledore continued walking as Harry approached Marina.

"Ar…Are you ok." She looked down.

"Harry…I…I can't be with him anymore…"

"Why?"

"Because, If my father were to find out he would kill him and the rest of the Wesley's at Barty's request…" Harry sadly looked at her as she visibly contained her sobs. "T…Tell him that I went back to the dorm…and don't tell him what happened here. Please…"

"Of course."

"Thank you Harry." And once he left the room and walked back into the crowd of students the three teachers removed Barty from the room and Dumbledore helped Alastor out of the chests.

"Thank you Albus, I hope you and Marina can forgive me." Overcome with her emotions Marina dashed out of the room avoiding all the students and taking a detour towards the black lake, not stopping until she got there, turning back she felt that she was alone and letting her feelings overwhelm her she sobbed until she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Her dream was strange, when she awoke she was all alone in the common room on her bed.<p>

"Send her…" She froze and stood silently walking toward the staircase. "Send her with his horcrux." She saw two shadows on the walls as Barty's voice made the hairs on the back of her neck stand.

"No! She's…she's just a child…MY child! I will not have her take it."

"BELLATRIX!" he snapped. "It's the only way, if you care for him you will send her with the horcrux. The ministry will be here at any moment." Marina watched as the shadow on the wall depicted a necklace with a large rectangular pendant.

"Love?" She jumped and turned seeing George smiling at her.

"G…George." She hugged him as he stood evilly smirking and licking his lips. "George…."

"I'm not George…" his face and voice began to slowly change as she fell back fear filling every ounce of her. "It's me…"

"B…Barty, where is he…" He licked his lips.

"I told you." Marina began to back up running toward the stairs as she tumbled back, the stairs replaced with a bloodstained wall.

"I wanted him to suffer…" She began to whimper quickly looking around the room as Barty appeared next to the wall holding a knife as she took a few steps back stumbling over a figure. "…So I didn't kill him with magic." Her mouth went dry as she began to shake reaching for the figure as she saw the familiar red hair, sobbing she buried her face into his chest sobbing until she was yanked back and shoved against the wall.

"He promised…that you would be mine…"

"No."

"And finnaly your going to be." She was shaken awake as she screamed and crawled away from whoever woke her.

"Are you ok Ms. Riddle? Harry told me what had happened, Moody wanted to come find you but I made him rest."

"D…Dumbledore." Tears filled her eyes as he gently embraced her.

"There, there don't worry everything will be fine."

"But…but what if he's told him…about George?" Dumbledore gave her a cheerless look.

"That I'm not for certain."

"I have to…end the relationship."

"Right now it is the best thing to do. No matter how much you love him. Now why don't you head up to the common rooms, and head to the third floor teacher bathrooms and showers and wash up, I'll make sure you will be able to be alone." She nodded.

"Thank you…" she looked up toward the black lake. "Is he still in the castle…"

"Don't worry Harry told me what he said, rest assured he won't get to you while you are both in the castle." She nodded as Dumbledore led her to the bathrooms allowing her inside. "If you need anything at all just snap your fingers and a house elf will tend to you."

"Thank you…I'm sorry you went to this trouble…"

"Oh don't worry about it, Moody, Harry, Krum, and Fleur are doing the same in various teacher bathrooms, she turned pink.

"Oh…"

"Yes well goodnight." She nodded.

"Night."


	9. Goblet Of Fire 9

She settled into the bath ducking her head under wincing as the soap rushed into the cut on her forehead. She sat on the floor of the bath leaning her head back.

It was no use avoiding it…she had to break up with him….tears sprang to her eyes as she thought about it. Would everyone hate her after she did it? Would she be all alone again? She wished she could stay with him…she loved him…but she couldn't be selfish. If Barty had spoke about George to her father there was no telling what could happen to his family... and him... Tears began to make their way down her cheeks.

"Hello Miss." She jumped and turned seeing a small elf. It's wide eyes gleaming down at her.

"Umm..Hello…" The small elf set down a clean pair of clothes. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me Miss." He left as she stood and dried off changing and dragging her feet up to the dorms. Entering the girls room she was bombarded by Angelina, Ginny, and Hermione.

"Where have you been!" Hermione shouted as Angelina let go of her.

"We've been worried sick! You should have seen George! He was in a frenzy looking for you!"

"Do you have your stuff packed, students leave tomorrow!"

"I won't leave on the train, I'll go with Moody…" They nodded as Ginny studied her face. Something was wrong.

"Let's all go to bed." They all turned to her and nodded departing and going to sleep. Guilt preventing Marina from falling asleep. Ginny looked over to Marinas bunk, wondering what could have happened.

* * *

><p>"Today we acknowledge a really terrible loss. Cedric Diggory was as you all know, exceptionally hard working, intricately fair minded. And most importantly a fierce friend. I think therefore you have the right to know exactly how he died. You see, Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort. The ministry of magic does not wish me to tell you this. But not to do so I think would be an insult to his memory. Now the pain we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me, reminds us that while we may come from different places and speak in different tongues, our hearts beat as one. In light of recent events the bonds of friendship we made this year will be more important than ever. Remember that and Cedric Diggory will not have died in vain, you remember that. And we'll celebrate a boy who was kind and honest and brave and true right to the very end." She was getting antsy.<p>

"What's the matter love?"

"I…I…Nothing." She was growing increasingly nervous. And everyone left with their bags heading toward the train as the three schools sadly said goodbye to eachother.

"Hey love…I have to ask you something…"

"George…I…I need to tell you something…" Harry and Ginny saw Marina's face darken from afar.

"What is it?" He noticed how she changed and around them the frenzy of people began to blur his vision.

"I….We…We need to break up…" The statement hung in the air as Ginny's heart broke seeing her brothers face drop.

"Wh…What? Why!" Tears threatened to slip from Marinas eyes.

"I…I can't…" She took a step back. "I'm sorry George." She finnaly looked in his confused tear filled eyes as the tears fell down her cheeks.

"Marina…" She turned and ran through the people passing Ginny as she saw George. "WAIT!" Fred got to him before she did and pulled him toward the Hogwarts express.

"Come on George." George couldn't seem to take his eyes off the spot and he blinked a small tear running down his cheek as he turned and followed Fred.

* * *

><p>Her legs burned but she couldn't stop. Moody, Ginny, Harry, Fred…Everyone witnessed it and her face burned with guilt and shame, she continued to run… running faster and faster until she reached the shore of the black lake. A few feet from where she had fallen asleep the previous night. She fell to her knees watching the lake as the trains horn blared in her ears and she closed her eyes panting from her run and slowly falling back, looking at the sky. Her vision quickly becoming blurry…she felt pathetic…about everything. She stood stumbling and taking off her bracelet throwing it as far away as she could.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry sat silently with Ron, and Hermione.<p>

"Marina…she broke up with George." Ron stood leaving there seating area. Harry followed him.

"We'll be right back." She nodded and looked out the window as they arrived at a crowded train car.

"Leave him alone!" Fred spotted Harry and Ron, quickly managing to drag them in and slam the train door shut on the kids attempting to pry in.

"How is he doing?" Ron asked as he noticed Ginny sadly rubbing Georges arm, George indifferently looking out the window.

"Not good." Ginny replied as George sat up.

"She didn't even say why!" Harry looked down guiltily.

"I can't think of why she would have. I never did anything to her."

"She just didn't deserve you." Ginny harshly spoke as George looked out the window again…He loved her…why would she do this?

* * *

><p>After he heard the sobs and found her bracelet on the ground he almost turned around and went back to the castle. But he didn't.<p>

"Marina...you ok?" she looked up at him with teary eyes as he pulled her to her feet. "I'm sorry..." she shrugged.

"It wasnt your fault." He swallowed and dropped the bracelet into her hands.

"Were leaving now, Tonks will probably be more of a help to you than me." She nodded.

"Thanks though." She took his arm as they apparated and landed in front of Moody's home, Marina saw Tonks leaning on the wall surrounding the house as she broke out in tears running toward her, the two friends embracing.

"There, there its going to be ok." All the sobs she had held back were being let out as Tonk's sadly held her friend Moody watching from afar.


	10. Order Of The Phoenix 1

Author's Note:

I'm going to apologize in advance...these next three chapters kind of suck...thats why I uploaded all of them at once. Thank you for all the Reviews, Story Alerts, and Story Favorites! I really appreciate it. :D

Hopefully you'll enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Tomorrow we leave for the Black family home, us, the Wesley's and some fellow aurors will be staying there over the summer." Marina gagged.<p>

"Huh?"

"Oh don't worry the house is so big you could avoid George easily." She sunk in her chair despite Tonk's protests.

"And we'll still continue Auror training, Sirius said that on the third floor there's a large room not in use." Moody added.

"Tonks your so lucky." She laughed.

"I passed but I almost failed, I'll practice with you don't worry."

"She needs to…" Moody whispered under his breath.

"HEY!"

* * *

><p>"Get up Marina." Tonks pulled at her arm as Marina struggled.<p>

"I don't want to!"

"Damn it! You can't avoid it forever!"

"I've done a good job so far! And besides its only been a week ever since I broke up with him. Cant I avoid him longer." Tonks managed to pull her to the floor.

"Come on, and get your Hogwarts stuff to." She groaned.

"But…"

"HURRY YOU TWO WERE LEAVIN IN 10 MINUTES!" Tonks left Marina's room as she quickly threw all her belongings into a small suitcase. She changed into a pair of black jeans, throwing on white tank top with a grey jacket that matched Tonk's. She studied herself in the mirror. "LETS MOVE!" She quickly brushed on some of the powder Angelina had given her, combing her hair into a side braid, stuffing her wand in her pocket as she dashed outside with Moody and Tonks.

"It's about time." He sarcastically remarked as Tonks winked at her and they all apparated away landing in front of a building.

"Tonks I don't want to go in."

"Well your going in." Despite Marina's protest's an annoyed Tonks dragged her in . Once the two were inside they were greeted by a tall man with a scar across his face. Tonks dropped Marinas arm and straightened, The two making eye contact for a couple of seconds. Marina giggled and nudged Tonks as they both looked away with red faces.

"Umm…Thank you…" Tonks spoke.

"No problem." He led her up to the room as Marina heard a man's voice.

"Wow, you look nothing like your parents." She turned and smiled. "I thought for sure I would have met my niece before she was Seventeen but that's life." He hugged her. (AN: She's going into her 6th year)

"It's great to meet you Sirius."

"You to Marina."

Marina and Tonks sat in the room they both were to share.

"Did you see how handsome he was!" Marina laughed. "What?"

"Well you've been ranting about him for the longest time. It's funny." Tonks turned red.

"Well…"

"Arthur Weasly! I trust you found it ok."

"Yes, yes we did thank you." Marina flew to the other side of the room.

"TONKS Oh no, oh no, oh no…"

"Marina and Tonks are upstairs Ginny, if you wish to see them." George's face darkened as Fred elbowed him, Ginny dashing up the steps and knocking on the door.

"Tell them I'm sick, Say I ate a tongue toff…"

"Hi I'm Tonks." Marina shot up from her sitting place in the far corner.

"Ginny Weasly." She let them in as Ginny rushed to Marina hugging her tightly.

"How is your summer?"

"Ok I guess."

"I was so mad at you when you broke up with George but now after seeing you, I'm glad we get to spend the summer here." Marina looked down. "Don't feel bad at all, he's started to act like a arse about it."

"You guys are lucky…"

"Why is that?" Ginny asked glancing at Tonks.

"Because…I have to work all summer….at the Ministry. Bleh." Marina laughed as Tonks threw a pillow in her face. Ginny laughing.

"So what did that man tell you his name was." Tonks turned as pink as her hair.

"…Remus…Lupin…"

"He was the defense against the dark arts teacher a few years back." Tonks flushed.

"…he was so handsome." Marina and Ginny both laughed as a loud knock came from the room.

"Come in." and older woman with flaming red hair like Ginny's dashed in. "Is this the room your staying in dear."

"Yes mum."

"Ok ," she scanned the room shaking Tonks hand.

"Molly Weasly."

"Tonks…N…Nymph…" Marina sent her an amused smile as her gaze narrowed. "Nymphadora…Tonks…" She turned to shake Marina's hand.

"Marina…Riddle." A flash of recognition and disgust went over her face as she quickly recovered smiling warmly as Marina shot Ginny a look.

"Well Ginny, Hermione and Harry are arriving at the begging of August, Ron's on the first floor and the rest of us are on the third floor." She left.

"What was with your mom?" Tonks asked as she turned to Marina.

"She doesn't like you Marina." Her face turned red.

"WHY NOT!"

"George had told her about…the breakup…and it probably adds with who your parents are…"

"Th…that shouldn't matter!"

"Don't worry she'll come around. George too, he's been moping around ever since. Him and Fred have talked about it a lot to…"

* * *

><p>"Marina get up!" Tonks shook her awake as she sigh.<p>

"Training already!"

"Yes, let's go before Moody comes down." She shot out of bed and got dressed, tying her hair into a braid while Tonks dragged her up the stairs to the third floor.

"Good Moring, what are you two doing?" Molly Weasly spoke as she gently shut the door to her room.

"Were heading to Auror training."

"Marina, aren't you underage still?"

"Y…yes…"

"Don't worry we have our ways of practicing…" She gave the two a suspicious look and nodded trudging down the stairs.

"Thank goodness…" Tonks yanked her toward a room practically throwing her in as Marina saw Moody.

"It's about TIME!" He nodded his head toward a stack of books. "I want you to read all of these before the summers over." Tonks snorted, Marina sending her a nasty glance as she slumped over to the pile.

"I don't know what your laughing for. _Everte Statum!"_ Tonks went flying backward.

"YOU ASS!"

"_Lacarnum Inflamare!"_ Marina rolled her eyes as the two continued to duel, glancing at the names of her books. One about potions, one about Transfiguration, one about charms, a herbology one, and a defense against the dark arts one.

"_Locomotor Mortis!"_

"_Muffliato!" _Tonks was getting her ass kicked…


	11. Order Of The Phoenix 2

Marina set down her book and calmly looked out the window.

"Harry's arriving later! I'm soooo excited!" Ginny gushed as Marina traced the letters on the cover. She hardly saw George during summer and when she did see him…he acted as if she wasn't there.

"Well Rina…I'm heading off...to retrieve this boy Ginny likes."

"Have fun with Remus, Tonks." Ginny teasingly shouted as a retaliation. Tonks flushed red and ran out the door tripping over Lupin as he caught her.

"I…I…I'm sorry!" She squeaked her face bright red as Ginny and Marina chuckled.

"That's quite all right." He pulled her to her feet. "Shall we be going?"

"How ironic." Ginny and Marina laughed until their sides hurt being interrupted by a gentle knock at the door.

"Hey guys…." It was George he glanced at Marina his gaze visibly softening as he quickly turned toward Ginny trying to cover it up. "Mum wanted me to get you two." He dashed out as Ginny turned to Marina. Her smile fading.

"Hey, stop worrying." She elbowed her. "Let's go see what mum needs." Marina nodded sadly. Picking up her Transfiguration book and quietly following her downstairs.

"Ginny! Marina!" The two were pulled into a hug by Hermione, Crookshanks waddling behind her. "It's great to see you to!"

"Is Harry arriving soon?" Ginny worriedly asked as Marina and George miserably glanced at eachother from across the table.

"_I'LL KILL THAT WEASLY BOY!"_She gripped her book and looked down.

"Yes, he should be arriving any time now and when he does dinners ready for everybody…after the Orders meeting anyway. Remember don't tell Harry about ANYTHING." They all sat and talked as Marina absentmindedly flipped through the pages of her book. Sirus and a few other order members entered the room.

"Ok kids, I would like you all to leave." Ms. Weasly escorted everyone out as they all piled upstairs. Hermione and Ron flocking together, Ginny speaking with Fred and George. Marina fiddled with her bracelet and quietly walked off climbing the stairs and quietly opening the door to the empty space were Tonks and Moody constantly dueled. She sat up on the window ceil leaning her head against the window. An empty feeling filling her stomach. It was almost the same feeling that she had last year…before she met George but now another feeling added to it…Guilt…

* * *

><p>She couldn't remember when she fell asleep but she did remember how she woke up. It was a loud popping noise. She jumped and fell of the window someone catching her. She threw punches at whoever it was, fearing the worst, until…<p>

"Calm down love." She stopped.

"GEORGE!"

"Yep that's me."

"Wha…What are you doing?"

"Well I saw you go up the stairs earlier…." Her pulled her to her feet as she tripped and fell George catching her once her head hit his chest the two holding the position for a moment, there breath quickening as Marina pulled away.

"George…I'm sorry, we can't…"

"Why can't we?"

"DINNER!"

"We have to go George." She walked toward the door as George tightly grabbed her hand.

"Tell me."

"Not right now…I can't tell you…" He pulled her toward him and hugged her tightly as she masked her feelings, forcing her arms to stay at her side as a tear slipped down her cheek. Another pop ringing through her ears, as George vanished no longer in the room with her.

* * *

><p>Tonks and Ginny were the only two who noticed that something was wrong with both George and Marina. Ginny knew because even though her brother acted fine he would occasionally glance at Marina. And Tonks could tell because she just knew how Marina acted when something happened. Dinner ended and everyone went their separate ways.<p>

"What happened." Marina turned bright red.

"Nothing!"

"Don't lie to me!"

"…."

"Marina." She turned away and dashed up the stairs running to the empty dueling room locking the door tightly. She sat resting her head on the window, as Tonks came pounding at the door. "Alohomora!"

"DAMN IT TONKS!" She strode in quietly shutting the door.

"What happened." Marina stubbornly looked away as Tonks raised an eyebrow.

"Fine then I'll…"

"He wanted to know why."

"George?"

"Yes."

"Well did you tell him!"

"….No…"

"Why not!"

"Moody told me not to…remember you said they haven't sentenced him yet."

"Oh yeah…" A knock filled the room cutting through the silence.

"Tonks." It was Lupin. "Were starting the meeting…Alastor sent me to get you." Marina smiled as her friend looked at him her back straightening and he nodded his head toward Marina walking out.

"I simply adore him." She spoke adjusting her shirt. "Do I look ok?"

"Yes." She took a deep breath and nervously glanced at Marina who gave her a thumbs up. "Good luck."

* * *

><p>"YES!"<p>

"What is it Ginny?" Hermionie asked as Marina sat up, the commotion waking her up.

"Did you not hear!" Marina yawned

"No…"

"Harry was acquitted he can still go to Hogwarts!" She hugged Marina.

"Did I sleep through breakfast?"

"…Yes…"

"What time is it now?"

"It's 8 at night…" Hermione cut in throwing a pillow in her face.

"Wow…" She scratched her head as a violent knock raised.

"Come in?" Moody walked through the door and pointed at Marina.

"Come on, You, Tonks, and I need to talk." She yawned and stood as Hermione and Ginny traded expressions. "I can't believe you slept all day…"

"Sorry…"

"Moody you should let me sleep all day tomorrow."

"No Tonks." They reached the dueling room.

"As you know today Potter was acquitted. Which means that the Order has A LOT more work to do." Tonks groaned as Marina laughed Moody shooting a nasty look at the two.

"Sorry."

"Sorry…"

"Anyway. Marina I trust that you've finished those books." She nodded.

"Yeah."

"Good because I have the ones I want you to read over the school year…" he flicked his wand as a pile of books landed on the table. Tonks snorted as Marina sent her a nasty glare. "Now Tonks. In a week when all the kids get there supplies…keep a good eye on everyone."

"Yes Sir!"

"You won't be seeing me around here unless it's strictly for the meetings so here." He dropped 10 galleons into Marina's hands as she pocketed the money.

"Thanks."


	12. Order Of The Phoenix 3

The morning after they received there Hogwarts letters everyone used the floo network to get to diagon alley.

"Ron just get WHAT YOU NEED!" His mum shouted.

"All right, all right..." He took some money and left with Hermione and Harry. Ginny, Fred, and George did the same imediently taking off. As Marina and Tonks scurried away as well.

"Ok, I need a new pair of gloves, a quill, parchment, and some books." Tonks nodded.

"I wish I could go to school with you."

"No you don't…I only have friends because I dated George."

"I'm your friend…"

"I meant school friends."

"Oh…I dont know why...your the best...like the sister I never had." Marina laughed.

"Thanks Tonks, your like the sister I never had as well." They walked the streets quickly picking up everything on her list.

"Look!"

"What?"

"THERE SELLING WEIRD SISTERS SHIRTS!"

"That band you showed me..." Marina spoke rubbing her hands over her ripped, and faded jeans.

"LETS GO! I'M BUYING US SOME!" She grabbed her hand an drug her to the stand.

"Hello ladies."

"Hi! I'd like to get a purple one…andddd what one do you want Marina?" Marina glanced at the array of colors finnaly deciding on one that was black with a white logo and white paint splats. "Thank you." Tonks pulled off her jacket throwing it toward Marina as she pulled the shirt on pulling her jacket around her.

"Put yours on to!" Marina did and the two walked around awhile longer before they passed a quiddich shop.

"Tonks I'll be right back." She nodded.

"Ok, I'll be there." She pointed to the ice cream parlor. Marina entered the shop, her nose filling with the smell of leather as she headed to the section marked 'beater's'. Smiling she ran her hand over one of the bats.

"_You did great George! I've never seen a game of Quiddich!" He smiled down at her wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Fred and Angelina walking hand in hand next to them._

"_Thanks love."_

"_He would have done better if he had a better bat though." George pouted._

"_Hey no fair Angelina why just buy him one!" They laughed._

"_He's my boyfriend."_

On impulse she walked up the older man at the counter.

"Excuse me…"

"Yes?"

"Which is the best Bat you could buy for a beater." He pulled his glasses off the tip of his nose striding over to the bats. Picking up a bat from the highest shelf handing it to her.

"This is the best…however it is very expensive, about two/thirds the price of our most expensive broom.

"It's ok sir."

"Are you sure?" She nodded.

"Yes." And quickly paying she thanked the man and ran across the street into the ice cream parlor.

"What the bloody hell is that?"

"A beaters bat…"

"What for?" She sat taking a bite of Tonk's ice cream.

"Well..George is a beater, and he always told me he had hand me down things. Tonks gave her a sad look.

"Yeah but…how are you going to give it to him Rina?"

"Oh yeah, we broke up…" Tonks slid her ice cream across the table.

"Here, you finish it. You need it more than I do."

* * *

><p>"Write me OK!" Marina hugged Tonks.<p>

"I will…but…make sure not to let Remus look at you as an old lady." She blushed.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Marina laughed.

"Your hat looks like a pork pie!" She glared glancing down at Marina's Weird Sister's shirt.

"That's a great shirt…who bought it for you…?" The two laughed and embraced again before Marina and Ginny ran onto the train. Taking a seat.

* * *

><p>George felt miserable, but he continued to talk with his friends acting as if nothing was wrong until...<p>

"George…who do you plan on going out with now that your single?" His smile faded.

"I don't know. Why?"

"Wouldn't it be great payback?" Lee excitedly spoke. "She hasn't gotten a boyfriend and if you got a girlfriend before her…"

"I don't know…" Fred thought about it.

"Go ahead brother, she hurt you, so hurt her back."

"Yeah but that just sounds so cruel…"

"Yeah but she did break up with you in front of the whole school." George looked down.

"Maybe your right." And he apathetically looked out the window, Fred and Lee making a list of all the girls he could date…in Marina's place…

"ROMILDA VANE!"

"What…"

"Lee that's the dumbest idea you've ever had…ever…"

"Thank you Fred."

"But why! She's perfect."

"Compared to Marina..."

"She isn't!"

"Yeah but still. Do it."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"YES!"

"…"

"George!" George thought about how happy Marina looked with Tonks, while he remained depressed over summer. She never did care about him…she didn't love him like he thought she did.

"Fine. I'll do it."

"George this sounds like something I would do…" Fred spoke baffled.

"Yeah but…she broke my heart…" And the three rode in silence the rest of the way to the castle.


	13. Order Of The Phoenix 4

"Marina!" Marina smiled and dashed over to Angelina. "How was your summer!"

"Ok. How about yours?"

"It was great! I heard about you and George." Marina's face darkened. "I'm sorry to hear you broke up."

"It's ok." George gave Marina a quick side glance. Then he looked over to Romilda who was giggling with a group of girls.

"_What have I gotten myself into." _Lee elbowed him.

"I refuse to ask her right now."

"I'm sorry Georgie."

"Why Fred?"

"Vanes a nightmare."

"…" He watched Marina from afar as Dumbledore spoke about the year, her and Angelina talking about their summers.

"Tryouts for the house Quiddich teams will take place on the…"

"Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome." Angelina and Marina stopped talking and watched the woman walk from her seat. "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of a vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this... historic school, progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be prohibited... I can see that were all going to be good friends."

"Hardly." Fred and George spoke at the same time as a smile spread over Marinas face.

"Thank you Professor Umbridge. That really was most illuminating."

"The ministry's interfering at Hogwarts…" Hermione stated as Harry nodded.

"You think so?"

"Yes Marina, Why do you think the Order is hiding out."

"You have a point."

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts." Marina frowned she would rather hear Moody rant about the Dark Arts, especially now. "Unlike previous years I will be teaching you in a safe environment, using a course that has been approved by the ministry." She flicked her wand as books were passed out.<p>

_Defense Against the Dark Arts For Beginners._

She twitched, Moody made her read this a year after he took her in. She was 4 1/2 when she finished it.

"Excuse me." She spoke raising her hand as Umbridge glared her way. "We've been studying this for six years I think we are past Beginners."

"…Maybe your more ahead because you've been watched over by Alastor Moody." The class whispered as she rolled her eyes.

"If my father's back like Harry said this isn't going to help…"

"ENOUGH! Ms. Riddle." The class froze. "Maybe you've been with Mad Eye for too long and the ministry needs to decide where your staying…like they should have done years ago." The two glared eachother down, Marina backing down. Knowing that Moody would want her to.

"Now then…Anymore questions? I trust that you will come to my office after classes are done for the day? And serve detention…Ms. Riddle."

* * *

><p>George decided to take action.<p>

"Go ahead George." Lee spoke elbowing him as his eyes narrowed.

"Sorry brother…" Vane stood walking to class as George nonchalantly followed her. He took a deep breath.

"Hey Romilda." She turned, her gaze softening.

"Your George right."

"Yes…" He felt sick.

"From the Quiddich Team?"

"That's me…look, I was wondering if you…would be...my girlfriend?" He wanted to punch himself for saying it.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>"I'm so tired."<p>

"Why?"

"Quiddich started…and we've done nothing but practice…two hours every other day!"

"How is your classes with Umbridge."

"Ok I guess, other than Fred and George, Why?"

"She gave me detention."

"What! Why…"

"Hey, Marina!" Ginny quickly sat a horrified look on her face.

"What's wrong Ginny?"

"It's George…"

"What happened!"

"He…He has a new girlfriend…" Her heart sank.

"What…Who?"

"Romilda Vane." Angelina snorted.

"What…he asked her out?"

"Yes…shocked me but…"

"GO ROMILDA!" All three girls looked toward the sound as George and Romilda walked in his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Hi Marina." George spoke walking by waiting for her reaction as Marina glanced at Romilda scoffing.

"I can't deal with this right now…" George's mood dropped his gut clenching. "Bye Angelina, bye Ginny."

"Be careful in detention."

"I will guys."

"Bye Marina." Romilda spat giving her a wide toothed grin. She rolled her eyes and brushed past them.

"She's such a bitch…why her?" Angelina spoke to Ginny when George and Romilda walked away. Ginny noticing George watch Marina leave sadly looking down as he turned back to Romilda.

* * *

><p>"Hello Ms. Riddle." Marina set down her books nodding toward Harry to greet him.<p>

"Hello. Professor."

"Sit." She took a seat in the vacant desk next to Harry. "The two of you will be writing sentences today. But you will be using some special quills of mine." Marina stared at the cats all over the walls as they hissed at her, Harry cracking a smile at her face as Umbridge cleared her throat. Harry's mood flying out the window.

"What will we be writing?" Harry spoke rolling his eyes.

"Harry, I want you to write I will not tell lies. And Marina, write I will not believe lies." She huffed.

"How many times?"

"Until the message sinks in." And the two began to write a pain shooting through Marina's hand as she drew her hand back dropping the quill. Looking down at her hand her eyes grew wide.

_I will not believe lies._

* * *

><p><em>Dear Tonks,<em>

_He got a new girlfriend. Her names Romilda? And what do you know about a woman named Umbridge from the ministry?_

_Love,_

_Marina_

She sigh and picked up her books walking by a group of Romilda's friends one of them tripping her as her books flew everywhere and she was pushed to the floor. The girls laughing as they walked by.

"Ow…" She stood taking up her books as Fred and George walked by. George worriedly glancing at her getting up off the ground as there gazes met and she angrily looked away walking toward class.

* * *

><p>"Oh come on."<p>

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't feel like seeing George and his new girlfriend."

"You don't have to see them. Pleaseeeee. It's the first game of the year."

"Fine Angelina…I'll go."

"YES! See you in an hour! It's versus Ravenclaw!" Angelina waved running off as Marina sigh and began to walk toward the field trying to avoid Romilda. Her friends came up to her dragging her into the bushes out of sight.

"How dare you show your face here." They held tightly to her arms as she struggled to pull free. "If you haven't noticed _I'm _his girlfriend now." She stepped forward and punched her in the face. Marina wincing as memories flooded her.

"_DON'T HURT MUM! DADDY STOP!" _

They threw her down and laughed leaving and walking toward the Quiddich fields as Marina waited until everyone was gone, running to the castle after she was alone. Dashing to the bathroom she looked into the mirror groaning. There was a purple mark on her face. She looked down, gripping the sink as tears ran down her face.

* * *

><p>"I don't see her." Fred flew up next to Angelina.<p>

"Who?"

"Marina…I invited her but…I don't see her."

"I haven't seen her."

"Why did George start dating Romilda?" Fred froze.

"I don't know."

* * *

><p>Marina lay with her head on the Gryffindor table her arms covering her head.<p>

"Marina!" Angelina ran up to her as she sat up apathetically leaning on the table so her hand was covering the ugly purple spot. I will not believe lies clearly written for all to see."Where were you! And what happened to your hand."

"I…had some issues getting there, and Umbridge made me write with a weird ass quill that carved this on my hand." Romilda strutted by pushing Marina's back her head hitting her bruise as she winced. Angelina glaring.

"Get out of here, you're not welcome with us." She laughed and threw her hair back walking to the front of the table.

"Why would I want to be welcome with some losers." Marina rolled her eyes.

"Let me see your face." Ginny and Hermione sat down in front of them as Marina shook her head. Angelina forcing her hand off her face.

"OW! That hurts you know!"

"Goodness…What happened!" Hermione exclaimed as chuckles were heard from across the table the four girls looking over as Romilda waved.

"That's what happened."

"They beat you up!" Ginny exclaimed as Marina thought it over.

"Well when you say it that way…"

"What happened to Marina's face!" Fred asked as him and George walked up.

"Is it that big of a deal." Marina quickly stood stomping out of the Great Hall. Umbridge watching as she left.

"What the hell is wrong with your girlfriend George?" Him and Fred exchanged glances.

"What do you mean?"

"Marina has a bruise across her face, and she said it was your girlfriend who punched her."

"I don't know what happened."

"Your such an ass!" Ginny angrily stood standing. "I'm going to go find her…" Hermione stood following her as Angelina walked over to Katy.

"Do you think…"

"No."

"But George…"

"I don't want to talk about it." Fred sigh as the two ate in silence. Harry guiltily looking at his plate.

She angrily stomped up to the owl towers. Hoping that Tonks wrote her back. Glancing around she thankfully walked over to a golden brown owl.

_Dear Marina,_

_That sucks, I've had no luck with romance either…Remus turned me down. He said that he was too old, too poor, and too dangerous for me to be with him. _

_Just hang in there and give whatever bitch he's going out with now a punch right in the middle of her face_

_And Umbridge is just some git from the Ministry Why did you want to know about her? Is she being an ass at the school, because I'm sure Moody would like to come down and have a word with her…_

_Oh and by the way. Barty was sentenced… he got life in Azkaban (_AN: I know this doesn't happen in the cannon plot…but for story's sake I tweaked it a little. Sorry D:)

_I thought that I would tell you so you and George could get back together and I could make fun of you guys…but that's kinda pointless now._

_Love,_

_Tonks_

Marina quickly wrote back explaining who his new girlfriend was and about the punch and the blood quill, also offering comfort for her getting turned down by Lupin. Sighing she watched as the owl flew off.

"Marina there you are." She turned and saw Ginny and Hermione.

"You came looking for me?"

"Yeah!"

"Were your friends aren't we?"

"Yeah."

"Did she really punch you?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you punch her back?"

"Because, I didn't want to… Can we talk about something else."

"Well. Harry went to Umbridge's for Detention earlier and he said you were there. She raised her right hand.

"I was."

"I will not believe lies…"

"Harry's said I will not tell lies."


	14. Order Of The Phoenix 5

"The both of you need to tell Dumbledore." Hermione argued as Marina hit her head on the table, Harry answering for the both of them.

"No."

"Why not."

"It's not that easy Hermione." Marina spoke her head resting on an book of dueling that Moody gave her. "How are Harry and I supposed to tell the headmaster that someone working for the ministry decided to torture us for no good reason?"

"Here she comes." Marina quickly picked up her book shoving it in her bag as she ran passed Romilda.

"She looks bad." Ginny spoke as Marina left. "Worse than you Harry."

"Well imagine, she has to cope with the fact that she still likes George, watch while he dates some other girl, deal with the fact that her father is Voldemort, do all her O.W.L. studying, study all the things Moody wanted her to study, and now she's being tortured by the ministry."

"Sounds like a lot for one person." Ginny spoke glancing at George. As numerous kids in the great hall started filing out of the room.

"Pardon me, professor, but what exactly are you insinuating?"

I am merely requesting that when it comes to my students you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices."

"So silly of me, but it sounds as if you're questioning my authority in my own classroom." She took a step up the staircase. "…Minerva.

"Not at all," McGonagall walked up another step "Dolores..." George quickly dashed behind Marina watching the scene unfold. "Merely your medieval methods."

"I am sorry, dear, but to question my practices is to question the Ministry and by extension, the minister himself. I am a tolerant woman but the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty!" Minerva took a step down.

"Disloyalty..."

"Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared. Cornelius will want to take immediate action."

"What happened with Romilda?" Marina froze as she heard George's voice in her ear. "Marina…tell me." She stepped away walking down the hall leaving George to watch her back. Romilda quickly pulling him back into the great hall.

* * *

><p>"I'm so tired."<p>

"Well then why did you sign up for Astronomy?" Ginny worriedly asked her as she watched her friends head, resting on a book again.

"It's not just astronomy. Its everything..."

"Is that a daily profit." Hermione asked pointing to the piece of paper in her hands, it was turned to the page that read.

_Furthermore, we have convincing evidence that these disappearances are the work of notorious mass murderer Sirius Black._

"Why are you reading the article on Azkaban, I didn't think you paid attention to the news…"

"Do the two of you know who my father is?" Hermione and Harry exchanged glances.

"Yeah." Ginny finally spoke as Marina held up the paper, a woman screaming etched on the front.

"Bellatrix Lestrange?" Neville added scooting closer.

"Yep, do you know what else she is?"

"A death eater?" Harry guessed.

"My mum." They all stared at the photo then to Marina. Neville looking toward her shocked.

_Maybe she knows…about…my parents._

"You know I don't see a resemblance…"

"Thanks Angelina…" Neville opened his mouth to say something.

"WOOO!" They all turned to the noise in just the right time to see Romilda lean forward and kiss George Marina apathetically turning her head around.

"Hermione."

"Yeah Marina…"

"Am I a good person?"

"You're a wonderful person…why?"

"It's just one thing after another." Neville attempted to say something again, but before he could get his words out she stood taking her books and walking out.

"Damn it!"

"What Neville?" He stood following Marina as George turned seeing Neville stop Marina right before she walked out by grabbing her hand, his fake smile dropping as they walked out together. Ginny looking over, seeing George's face made her double take. It was a mix of horror, anger, and disgust.

"What do you think he asked her?"

"I don't know Hermione."

"This is probably it…" Ron cleared his throat, "Bellatrix Lestrange was sent to Azkaban in 1981 with her husband after her and two others tortured aurors Alice and Frank Longbottom to the point of madness. The couple now resides in St. Mungos hospital."

"He thinks she knows what happened?"

"Well Moody did take her in until after their trials Hermione."

"But why would she have been there." Ron asked his voice cracked.

"It's not like Voldemort rented his daughter a babysitter git."

"But still!" Ron added defensively. "They made their daughter listen to them torture people!"

"Who knows what she's seen?"

* * *

><p>"Well Neville, I don't even know if I remember." They walked down the halls as everyone began clearing out walking to their classrooms.<p>

"Well cousin, got a new boyfriend I see." Marina and Neville both turned bright red.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Malfoy laughed.

"How funny will it be when your mother learns of this."

"Piss off were not dating." George walked by as Marina turned to Neville.

"I'll talk to you later Neville."

"Bye." She huffed walking by George, as his face burned.

"She's not going out with him." Ginny spoke walking up to him.

"Why should I care." She gave him a sarcastic look.

"I saw your face when they walked out."

"Hey George!"

"Romilda's calling, better go see what she needs." Ginny sarcastically remarked as George angrily walked away.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Marina,<em>

_I tried again but he still said no. I talked to Ms. Weasly about it and she's really sweetheart, she knows how to sympathize with a person. I heard about your mother breaking out, don't worry about it too much. And Moody wanted me to tell you to keep a sharp eye on your books. Knowing Umbridge it's just a matter of time before she confiscates them and he wants you to have read them before she takes them. Hang in there._

_Love,_

_Tonks._

* * *

><p>Hermione saw Marian sitting on the couch. She was the first person she was going to ask for their meeting in Hogshead. She walked toward her avoiding all the people crowding around the common room.<p>

"Hey Marina." She didn't answer. "Marina?"

"It's no use." She jumped and turned seeing George, a box with a giant W on it. "She's been asleep for at least an hour."

"Oh ok…" She processed what he said. "Wait, you saw her fall asleep!"

"I might have noticed."

"You still like her don't you." He shrugged.

"Let's not talk about this…Romilda's going to be coming back soon."

"Ok…" He turned to leave."Wait! Are you doing anything next Hogsmead trip?"

"No."

"Good come to the Hogs head and bring Fred…and Romilda if you want to…"

"Ok…why?"

"George! We need two Tongue Toffee's!"

"Got to go." He left in a hurry as Hermione huffed.

"Ok Marina." She poked her as she remained still involuntarily yawning. "Your waking up whether you want to or not." She pushed her as she jumped.

"Sorry Moody I didn't mean to fall asleep! I swear I'm paying attention!"

"Marina it's me." She looked around and turned red.

"Oh…Ummm…You needed me?"

"Yeah. I was wondering are you doing anything on the next Hogsmead trip."

"No, Why?"

"Could you come to the Hog's Head for a meeting?"

"A meeting for what."

"Well explain when you arrive, is there anyone you can bring?"

"I could probably talk Angelina into going."

"That's great. I'll see you there then?"

"Yep….Um, what time is it?"

"The meeting?" Marina looked down sheepishly.

"No…right now actually."

"It's 9:30."

"Phew, ok I thought I slept through Astronomy."

"No."

"Ok by then. Better go get ready."

"Ok bye."

* * *

><p>George looked over at Marina it was Saturday and numerous kids sat in the cramped back room of the Hogs Head. She was sitting with Angelina a Dueling book in her hands, dark circles under her eyes. Romilda sat behind him and Fred. He sigh as Harry, Ron, And Hermione nervously walked in.<p>

"You all know why we're here. We need a teacher. A proper teacher. One who's had real experience defending themselves against the Dark Arts." Hermione trembled.

"Why?"

"Why. Because You-Know-Who's back, you tosspot." Some kids around the room snickered.

"So he says." Some kid shouted.

"So Dumbledore says." Ron spat back.

"So Dumbledore says because he says." Ron and the kid glared eachother down. "The point is, where's the proof?"

"If Potter could tell us more about how Diggory got killed!" Ginny's boyfriend spoke out Harry angrily stood.

"I'm not gonna talk about Cedric, so if that's why you're here, clear out now. Come on, Hermione. They're here because they think I'm some freak."

"Is it true you can produce a Patronus Charm?" Luna asked breaking the tension.

"Yes." Hermione went along. "I've seen it."

"Blimey, Harry. I didn't know you could do that."

"And he killed a basilisk, with the sword in Dumbledore's office." Neville added.

"It's true. Third year, he fought off about a hundred Dementors at once." Ron spoke Harry's face turning red. "Last year, he really did fight off You-Know-Who in the flesh."

"Wait. Look, it all sounds great when you say it like that but the truth is, most of that was just luck. I didn't know what I was doing half the time. I nearly always had help."

"He's just being modest."

"No, Hermione, I'm not. Facing this stuff in real life is not like school. In school, if you make a mistake, you can just try again tomorrow. But out there when you're a second away from being murdered or watching a friend die right before your eyes You don't know what that's like." Everyone sadly watched him sit Marina wincing.

"_Come with me." She stared into the man's dark face shaking._

"_NO! He sent you didn't he...My father..."_

"_No, I'm here to help you…" She stood running. "Stop! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!"_

"You're right, Harry, we don't. That's why we need your help. Because if we're going to have any chance at beating…Voldemort…" Angelina elbowed Marina.

"You ok." She nodded.

"He's really back?" Marina looked down standing and walking toward the paper Hermione had set in front of her. Signing her name. Angelina closely following, then George, Fred, Romilda, and Ginny. It continued as Harry and Hermione exchanged smiles.

"Right. First we need to find a place to practice where Umbridge won't find out." George side glanced a Marina, Neville walking up next to her.

"The Shrieking Shack?"

"It's too small."

"Forbidden Forest?"

"Not bloody likely."

"Harry, what happens if Umbridge does find out?"

"Who cares?" Everyone glanced at Hermione "I mean, it's sort of exciting, isn't it, breaking the rules?" Marina and Ginny laughed.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione?"

"Anyway, at least we know one positive thing that came from today."

"What's that?"

"Cho couldn't take her eyes off you, could she?"

"Hey Marina, do you remember anything yet?"

"Sorry Neville, but no, I'll let you know when I do." George glared as Fred elbowed him.

"Right. Over the next few days, we should each come up with a couple of possibilities of places we can practice. We've got to make sure, wherever it is, there's no chance she can find us."

"Will do, Harry."


	15. Order Of The Phoenix 6

Marina yawned, slightly dozing off on the couch in the common room. It was 1:00 in the morning on Saturday and she was half way through her second dueling book before she fell asleep.

"MARINA." She awoke to Hermione shaking her.

"What is it?" She asked rubbing her head as she glanced down at the watch Hermione gave her.

_6:00_

"Come with us!" She looked behind her seeing Fred, George, Neville, Harry, Ron, and Ginny. As Hermione grabbed her arm dragging her along until they all walked through a giant door in the middle of the hallway standing and surveying the room as the door vanished, Georges shoulder gently brushing against Marina's as everyone walked around the room.

"You've done it, Neville. You found the Room of Requirement."

"The what?"

"It's also known as the Come and Go Room."

"The Room of Requirement only appears when a person has real need of it and it's always equipped for the seeker's needs."

"So say you really needed the toilet…"

"Charming, Ronald. But, yes, that is the general idea."

"It's brilliant. It's like Hogwarts wants us to fight back. Guys the first meeting is going to be tomorrow after hours. Spread the word."

* * *

><p>"Expelliarmus." The death eater figure stood unharmed as Neville sigh. "I'm hopeless."<p>

"You're just flourishing your wand too much. Try it like this. Expelliarmus." The wand shot across the group as everyone began to go, Marina stepped up calmly. This was one of the first spells that she had learned with Moody.

"Expelliarmus!" She caught the wand that was shot at her placing it back in the death eater figures hand and moving to the back.

"How did you catch that."

"It's not something that's easily learned, you have to practice for awhile and the more control over the spell you have the better chances you have of grabbing the wand."

"Ok, thanks."

"No problem Neville." George felt his ears turn pink as he stepped up.

"Expelliarmus!" He reached out like Marina did and caught the wand, placing it back as Fred high-five him and he moved to the back.

"…Good job George." He looked down at Marina a wide smile appearing on his face as Romilda scoffed walking up as they turned to watch.

"Expelliarmus." The wand went flying back right over Marina's head as she sent Romilda a glare.

* * *

><p>A couple weeks passed and Marina sat in Umbriges classroom reading a book.<p>

"Next." Marina set her book down on her desk calmly walking up the stairs to Umbridge's office. "Hello Ms. Riddle."

"Professor."

"Sit." She sat.

"Now, do you know anything about any school groups that have been, continuing…despite my rule." She turned her D.A coin in her pocket.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Dirty liar you are." She rolled her eyes. "The ministry should have sent you to Azkaban all those years ago." She felt her gut tighten. "I was so disgusted at your meeting, I even suggested that you be given the Dementors kiss."

"What.."

"Leave my office." Shaking Marina left gathering her books and pushing her way out of the classroom tears falling down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>"Stunning is one of the most useful spells in your arsenal. It's a wizard's bread and butter, really." She remembered when Moody taught her this too.<p>

"So come on, then, Nigel. Give it your best shot."

"Stupefy!" The two went flying back as everyone winced.

"Good. Not bad at all, Nigel. Well done. Umm. Hermione and Ron, You next."

"Don't worry. I'll go easy on you." Hermione scoffed as Ginny and Marina laughed

"Thanks, Ronald."

"Come on, Ron." Cheers for him erupted through the room. "You can do it."

" One Sickle." George whispered to Fred.

" You're on."

"Stupefy." Ron flew back as Hermione turned to Ginny and Marina the girls in the room gathering as Ron walked up to Fred and George, Fred handing something to his brother.

"Thank you." George laughed as Fred scoffed.

"Shut up."

"I let her do that."

"It's good manners, isn't it?"

* * *

><p>"Working hard is important, but there's something that matters even more. Believing in yourself." Everyone stood in pairs dueling one another.<p>

"Expelliarmus."

"Levicorpus."

"Think of it this way. Every great wizard in history has started out as nothing more than what we are now Students. If they can do it, why not us?"

"Stupefy."

"Expelliarmus."

"Expelliarmus."

"Expelliarmus!" Everyone gasped, as Pavati's wand went flying across the room.

"Fantastic, Neville. Well done, man."

"Good Job!" Marina smiled. Sadly she hadn't remembered anything yet, she had tried but she couldn't for some reason.

"So that's it for this lesson. Now, we're not gonna be meeting again until after the holidays. So just keep practicing on your own as best you can. And well done, everyone. Great Work." Marina smiled, she was going to be able to see Tonks and Moody over break.

* * *

><p>She quietly wrapped the bat, glancing over the dormitory as, she checked her watch.<p>

12:00 A.M.

Dear George,

This wasn't from Romilda, So don't think for a second that it was.

Anonymous

She stuck the letter into the gift and stuffed in into her suitcase sighing as Mcgonigall rushed into the room.

"Ah Marina, Have you seen Ginny?" She pointed toward her bunk as McGonagall shook her awake taking her away, the other girls still sound asleep.

* * *

><p>"What!"<p>

"Yeah, something attacked him. I'm glad you guys came I dont know if I could have handled this without you two..." Hermione and Marina nodded patting their friends back as they walked up the stairs of 12 Grimmald Place entering Marina's room and setting everything down. A knock interrupted the silence as Molly ran in.

"Come on Ginny. Only family can see him right now. Did you find your room ok?" She nodded and hurriedly dashed away with her mum as Hermione and Marina talked.

"Where's Tonks and Moody?"

"I'm not sure, they could be away or they…" the door swung open as Marina was swept off her feet by a hug from Tonks.

"ARE YOU OK! HOWS YOUR YEAR! DID YOU PUNCH THAT ROMILDA GIRL YET!"

"Tonks..your crushing me…"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WRITE ME BACK! MOODY AND I WERE SO WORRIED!"

"Tonks…I can't breathe…"

"Oh…sorry…" She caught her breath. "Why didn't you write me..."

"What are you talking about I did."

"I haven't been getting them then…"

"Umbridge…" Hermione added as Tonks ran over giving Hermione a bone crushing hug as well.

"Is…Is he alright?"

"Arthur?" Marina nodded.

"Yeah he's fine, a bit sore, but he'll turn out ok. Don't feel bad." Marina look down.

"I'm going to check on Harry and go to my room." Tonks and Marina nodded, and when the door shut Tonks began jumping back and forth swinging fake punches.

"So did you give her a good one!" Marina stayed silent as Tonks hair went from bubblegum pink to flaming red. "Pow! Pow, Pow!"

"No, I didn't."

"Oh, you hexed her. Good one!"

"They kissed…" Tonks stopped hopping.

"It's ok Rina don't worry too much about it, it's just a kiss, it doesn't mean anything."

"Still, after that all this happened…It was him wasn't it?" Tonk's hair turned back to pink.

"Yeah…He doesn't blame you for it though." She stayed silent a tear running down her face as Tonks hugged her.

"You're not the only unlucky one…Remus didn't show up for the meeting last night…it was the full moon. I couldn't think of anything else, all I could do was hope that he was safe."

"He will be Tonks, don't worry."

* * *

><p>It was Christmas Eve and Marina couldn't sleep so she crept up to the dueling room one of her books in hand. She passed Molly's empty room with no problem but didn't notice George quietly pacing in his room. She shut the door behind her and sat on the window ceil reading, until her eyes began to droop and she fell asleep...<p>

A couple hours later a figure silently crept into the room walking over to the window placing his hands on the stone window ceil looking out the window for a moment in thought, Turning his gaze to Marina's sleeping face. A couple hours ago he saw her walk by and got worried when she didn't walk past again, so he came looking for her. He walked over and brushed a strand of hair from her face gently lifting her from the window and carrying her down the stairs entering her empty room and placing her on the bed watching her for a moment before tenderly placing his head close to her ear.

"Goodnight Love." He began to walk out as Marina opened her eyes.

"Is he ok?" George turned nodding. "I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault love."

"Still…it was my father who…"

"He's just glad to be here, It wasn't your fault in the slightest so don't think for a minute it is. I was worried though…" he got a faraway look. "He barely made it through. I was so scared, but then mum told us he would be all right."

"That's good…" George lingered at the door for a second longer. "Merry Christmas Eve George." He smiled.

"Merry Christmas Eve Marina." And he left quietly shutting the door as Marina closed her eyes tightly quickly drifting off.

* * *

><p>"Here we go. Daddy's back." Marina stood next to Tonks. "Sit down, everybody, sit down. That's it. Now, presents." Everyone passed the around as Marina sigh…she wouldn't even try to give George her gift. Tonks passed her a wrapped gift winking as Marina passed her a wrapped gift. Last Hogsmead trip she had got Tonks the new Weird Sisters CD. She glanced over at George who was wearing a scarf that matched Fred's. Tonks nudged her.<p>

"One, Two, Three." Her and Tonks tore open the wrapper at the same time as Ginny snorted.

"You guys got eachother the same thing!" Tonks hugged Marina.

"Great minds think alike I suppose." Molly placed dinner on the table. Arthur raising his glass.

"A Christmas toast. To Mr. Harry Potter without whom I would not be here." Everyone raised their glasses.

" Harry."

" Harry."

"To Harry!" They all began to eat as an owl flew through the room a package in his talons.

"What's this…" Molly dashed over and grabbed the package. "Percy! He returned his gift…UNOPENED!" Fred and George exchanged glances.

"Don't worry Mum,"

"He probably got it mixed up."

"Not that smart he is Percy…"

* * *

><p>It was the last night they were to stay at 12 Grimmald Place.<p>

"Good night Marina!" Tonks exclaimed as she skipped toward the dining hall Moody patting Marina's back as Tonks flew forward, tripping over the umbrella stand.

"Hurry to bed, the meetings about to start."

"Alright Alastor, Goodnight." She climbed the stairs beginning to get the chills as she dismissed the feeling laying down quickly falling asleep.

"_Is she ready?"_

"…_Yes, Bellatrix." Rudolfus stepped to the side the door opening as Bellatrix cradled her child, stroking the dark whips of hair on the baby's head. The death eaters cheered as she knelt in front of the dark lord, holding up the baby to him bowing her head as he took her in his arms. The baby was fast asleep and he stroked her head gently._

_"Raise her well Bellatrix...It is my deepest wish that she grows to become as powerful as I." He watched the baby's sleeping face. "Marina Merope Riddle..." The death eaters cheered in celebration as Bellatrix took back her child proudly, Marina tossing and turning as the dream changed._

"_CRUSIO!" Screams filled her ears as she tightened her grip on the doll in her hand and she reached the door to the room quietly opening the door as peeking her small head in. _

"_What is the order planning." A man was being held by Rudolfus a woman beside him as the little girl blinked. Her mother slashing a knife across his face._

"_Like hell I'd tell you." Her mother laughed as a chill went down the girls spine._

"_I guess you're pretty little wife is going to have to answer then." She pulled at the woman's short hair. _

"_So you gonna tell me."_

"_Never." She pushed the woman down as the little girls eyes met the pleading eyes of the woman. Sweat beads ran down Marina's face as she saw Neville's mother in her dream. "CRUSIO!" The little girls eyes widened and she shrieked as Rudolfus angrily turned slamming the door open, striking the girl across the face._

"_Rudolfus STOP!" Bellatrix called as she placed her hands on the man's chest. He pushed her out of the way striking the girl again as another man stepped forward._

"_RUDOLFUS STOP NOW!" He laughed._

"_Why do you care so much Junior." He pushed him. "Did your father beat you to, oh wait, your too good for that…the Crouch family would never…" The man swung a punch at him as the girl got one last glimpse of the woman, her hand reaching out…as Bellatrix led her up the stairs to her room, Rabastan slamming the door shut._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ginny alertly sat up as the screams continued. Harry quickly shooting awake after both of them running toward the sound quickly joined by the Hermione and Ron in Marina's room, The sound reaching Moody and Tonk's ears.

"Marina!" The order members all stood.

"She's having memory clashes." Hermione patted Marinas back.

"What's wrong." A sharp pain shot through Marina's head as she cried out hugging her knees to her chest and gripping her head tightly pain shooting through her again and again. Her eyes wide with horror, Fred and George running in.

"What happened!" George shouted, his eyes filling with fear.

"EVERYBODY OUT!" Moody and Tonks entered Tonks quickly hugging Marina.

"Shhh, Shhh its ok." She whimpered her body violently shaking as Moody pushed George out. The door slamming in his face as the order members quickly calmed everyone.

"What happened!" George squeaked as Sirius looked at all the kids.

"Moody said that she was having Memory clashes. She'll be fine, now just head up to bed."

"What's that mean?" Ron spoke as Sirius sigh.

"Well…" Arthur elbowed him.

"I can't tell you…" Tonks stuck her head out of the room.

"Molly can Moody and I have some cold wash cloths."

"Yes dear, come on." She followed her down the steps as George hesitantly looked at the door.

"Come on Georgie." Fred pulled his brother up the stairs, George quickly grabbing and Extendable ear, dropping it down into the vent in there room.

Tonks pressed the cloth to Marina's forehead as Moody stood next to her, Marina's breath slowly getting back to normal, her arms still tightly wrapped around her.

"Alastor, you shouldn't have taken her memories. She wasn't able to handle it at such a young age…" Fred joined him the Extendable Ear between their heads.

"Yes but still, it was a situation where we would have lost either way."

"What do you mean?" She wrung out the cloth pressing it to Marina's forehead again as she trembled against Tonks.

"Well, if I didn't remove her memories…she would have drove herself mad a long time ago."

"How many did you remove?" Moody stayed silent for a moment.

"I don't even know..."

"Alastor!"

"They were gruesome…even for me! Memories of being held by the dark lord…" George shuddered. "Being beaten by Bellatrix's husband. I can't count how many."

"Is this the first memory clash she's had?"

"No, she's had a couple before." Some bottles clinked together as Moody limped over to Marina, patting her back. "Drink this." He coaxed as Marina took the bottle in her hands, the spicy feel of firwhiskey fluttering down her throat.

"How many more will she have to go through?"

"It depends on how many memories she relived." He turned to Marina as Tonks rubbed her back.

"What did you see?"

"…I…I was a baby…" George tightened his grip on the ear. "And all I remember is…being presented to him…Voldemort…then…" Tears fell down her face as she began to sob.

"It's too hard for her to remember Alastor!"

"No Tonks! She has to speak of it." He placed his hand on Marina's shoulder. "What else?"

"It was, it was awful. The Longbottoms, they were torturing them..." She began in between sobs. George's face darkening. "They wouldn't tell them anything and…and then she looked at me…Neville's mum…" Her sobs grew louder as a tear rolled down Tonk's cheek "Her eyes...they were so far away, I never knew her but I could tell they weren't her eyes, they were lost, they were dead but she was alive…" She broke off sobbing into Tonk's shoulder as George felt the ear slip from his hands.


	16. Order Of The Phoenix 7

Marina sat in the great hall with Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

"Have any of you seen Neville?" They exchanged glances.

"No."

"Nope." She sigh, absentmindedly flipping through her book.

"Hey Marina, do you know anything about Georges new beater bat?" She turned red.

"Told you." Hermione turned to Ron as Harry walked over to them.

"Harry. I wanted to apologize." The group turned toward Seamus. " Now even me mum says the Prophet's version of things don't add up. So, what I'm really trying to say is that I believe you." Harry and him talked for a moment and Harry handed him a coin, sitting with the group.

"We have a new member." Neville walked by as Marina grabbed her book and ran toward him.

"Hey Neville."

"Hi Marina…what do you need?" She paused.

"I remembered…" Neville's eyes filled with relief as George watched from afar, straining his ear to listen over Romilda's giggles.

"That's great…do you think you could…"

"Not right now." He nodded

* * *

><p>"Now I would like everyone to pair up, so we can just go over everything we learned before winter break."<p>

"Hey, Marina lets be partners." She rolled her eyes and turned.

"Why Romilda." She smirked.

"Why not." They glared eachother down.

"No." Marina turned walking toward Angelina as she sensed Romilda's wand.

"Stupify." She quickly turned their wands connecting for a moment, resulting in Romilda flying back everyone gathering around them. Romilda stood.

"You bitch!" Marina held her wand at the ready as Romilda circled her. "He just used me."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"He won't let me bad mouth you in front of him, and he told me to leave you alone. I hate you! HE'S MY BOYFRIEND! STUPIFY!" Marina neutralized the spell. "STUPIFY!" She continued neutralizing her spells.

"You know it really amazes me that you're a Gryffindor. Your more like a Slytherin."

"STUPI…"

"Expelliarmus." She caught her wand with ease as Romilda ran toward her, smacking her as some kids tried to pull her off of Marina.

"Knock it off Romilda."

"Shut up George!" Marina winced.

"_HOW DARE YOU BETRAY OUR MARRIGE!" - [Thats a memory clash]_

Tears began to fall down Marina's face, as Romilda broke free from Georges grip pulling at her hair.

"Aww did I make you cry." She laughed as Marina's fist tightened, her face burning in shame.

_Give her a good punch…_

"Romilda!" George shouted. "KNOCK IT OFF!" Marina punched her square in the face, Romilda flying back.

"Broke my nose!" Everyone cheered as Marina walked up to her.

"He deserves better than you." Marina spat, cheers filling the room. George blinked while Fred elbowed him, Marina walking out as George's eyes lit up.

"She…She still cares about me."

* * *

><p>Her head rested on a dueling book as numerous D.A. members patted Marina on the back.<p>

"Great punch!"

"About time that bitch got what she deserved!" Angelina and Fred walked over.

"You still fancy him?" Marina let out an annoyed sigh.

"Was it that obvious!" Fred laughed.

"Yep. It was." Neville sat as Angelina and Fred left walking toward George.

"Hey Neville, meet me in the room of requirement in twenty minutes." They stood leaving as George stood looking after them.

"Fred I'm going to ditch…see you later." His brother nodded.

"Tell me if you get any sales." He nodded running toward the room of requirement and walking passed the wall three times, the door appearing in front of him. He entered and ran toward a small closet in the side of the room, waiting. Neville was the first one to show up and he slowly walked toward the mirror, gently brushing his hand against one of the pictures. Marina walking in, the two standing there quietly as Marina explained everything she told Moody. George looked down as tears fell down Neville's face and Marina rubbed his back. The two saying goodbye to eachother. Neville hugging her.

"Thank you…So much for telling me."

"No problem." Neville left as Marina walked over to the mirror sadly looking up at all of the pictures as George walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist burying his nose into her neck.

"George…" He softly kissed her neck. "Stop..remember Romil…"

"I broke up with her."

"Why!"

"She was right…I only used her…and I never really cared for her anyway." Marina blinked, George's tone was unusually serious, and to be honest it made her a bit worried.

"George! Why!"She felt Georges breath in her ear as she pulled away.

"I want us to get back together again…like before. I felt so mad and confused when you broke up with me, I didn't think you cared as much as you did…Hell I didn't think I cared as much as I did when you broke up with me." A tear ran down her cheek as she turned neither of the two noticing the room of requirement changing around them. "I used her because I got mad when I saw you happy after our breakup. So I thought that I would make you…feel…the same."

"George…" She fiddled with her bracelet, tears slipping down her cheeks. "I was never happy about the breakup! DO YOU THINK I DID IT OUT OF CHOICE!" Marina stepped back hitting a wall as she winced.

"_I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! I'M YOUR HUSBAND BUT THEN YOU GO AND HAVE THIS DEVIL CHILD!"_

"_YOU SHOULD BE PROUD, I HAD A CHILD WITH OUR DARK LORD!" He hit Bellatrix._

"_DADDY STOP!"_

She fell to the ground George quickly catching her as she shook her head.

"What's wrong?"

"George…I…I don't know, I'm confused."

"About what love?"

"Everything…"

"You can tell me." He embraced her as she relaxed in his arms.

"George…I broke up with you…because…there was a man who, was very close to my father…and I was betrothed to him as a child." Tears fell down her face as George wiped some away. "And without anyone knowing he kidnapped Moody and impersonated him for 8 months, and watched while we dated…and the night Cedric was killed I saw him interrogated and he threatened to kill you…" She stopped as a tear rolled down Georges face Marina stood and began to walk away toward one of the walls as George stood.

"Stop! Marina…I'm sorry."

"George…"

"Please, forgive me, I want you to be my girlfriend again…I love you." She blinked tears rolling down her cheeks.

"…What?" He walked forward as she took a step back.

"I love you."

"George…don't lie to me out of pity."

"I'm not lying Marina!" Tears continued to roll down her face.

"YES YOU ARE!" She began to sob as the Room of Requirement acted in George's favor, a tile shooting out from the ground making Marina fall forward landing in George's arms as they noticed the room's changes, the room's walls were a light red and mistletoe sprouted from the ceiling. She struggled against him as George hugged her tight and she gave in hugging him back quietly sobbing into his chest.

"Marina, I really do mean it. I love you more than anything." His arms dropped to her waist as Mistletoe sprouted above them. George leaned forward closing the space between them as Marina froze, George sadly pulling back after a moment.

"Sorry..."She walked up to him wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him into another kiss. The two softly snogging for some time until they pulled away, Marina hugging him tightly.

"Does this mean were together again." She laughed.

"Yes George…It does." A wide smile crept over his face, pulling her close and kissing her again.

* * *

><p>"So you two are back together!" Ginny excitedly spoke as George hugged Marina.<p>

"Yep."

"Wait until Romilda finds out!" Fred laughed, wrapping his arm around Angelina's shoulder.

"She in the hospital wing for at least another week." Hermione laughed. "You broke her nose Marina!"

"Can't say she didn't deserve it…"

"Still. It was the best punch I've ever seen." Hermione giddily explained as Marina and the others laughed.

"Hey Marina, Can you conjure a Patronus?"

"Well, Moody taught me about them…I've never actually done it thought."

"Then can you help me teach…"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>"A Patronus is a kind of positive force, that works as a shield or way to send messages to one another." Harry and Marina stood in front of the class, as Marina spoke "For it to work, you need to think of a memory. A very happy and powerful memory you must Allow it to fill you up, lose yourself in it... then speak the spell." She paused for a moment thinking of the day George asked her to the Yule ball. "Expecto Patronum" A blue light appeared as Marina opened her eyes, the blue light took the shape of a jellyfish, the Patronus charm gently floating in the air as she lowered her wand and everyone split up working on the spell. She closed her eyes and tried again, to no avail. Realizing that she needed a different memory than the previous one. She searched her mind and smiled.<p>

_[AN: Her memory.]_

_Nymphadora Tonks nervously knocked on the door reaching her hand in her pocket._

"_You are to meet with Alastor Moody, if he accepts you, he will be your mentor in your training to become an Auror after you graduate in three years." A little girl answered peeking her small head around the corner._

"_Who are you?" Tonks blinked. This was her cousin…Marina Riddle…the first thing Tonks noticed about her was that she had the elegant, mature air about her of those born in the house of black. Despite only being 10 exhibited the same dark hair as her mum, and had gained no visible traits from her father._

"_Umm…I'm Tonks…" She grunted. "N…Nymphadora…Tonks." The little girl cocked her head, the long braid she wore swinging to the side. "You can call me Tonks though. I'm, uh, here to see Alastor Moody." The girl studied her._

"_Just a moment." She ran in as Tonks reached into her pocket. She was so nervous she forgot that she brought the little girl a chocolate frog, and a small bag of Bertie bots every flavor beans. She opened the bag of jelly beans and popped on in her mouth gagging and spitting it out as a man opened the door and she jumped the taste of vomit in her mouth._

"_Nymphadora Tonks?" She nodded her head going from bubblegum pink to red as her face flushed._

"_You can call me Tonks…" She squeaked as he looked up at her hair._

"_I'm going to go get the paper work, you stay in here." He led her to a small room with two couches. Marina sitting and reading a book on one._

"_Ok." She walked over to the little girl._

"_So…What are you reading…" Marina curiously looked up and lifted the cover as Tonks froze a look of shock covering her face._

_All An Auror Needs To Know About The Dark Arts. Volume 2_

"_Is it…interesting?"_

"_Yeah…" The little girl set down the book as Tonks reached into her pocket._

"_Here." The little girl studied the candy in her hands."I brought this for you…" Her face burned, as she wondered why she felt so…so…idiotic around this little girl. A small smile appeared on the girls face as she took the candy._

"_Thank you." _

_The interview continued as planned as Tonks walked away from the house. Marina smiling at her as she left._

"_Alastor what did you think about her?"_

"_Well…I don't think I'm going to take her, she still has three full years left of school before she's ''officially'' qualified…Why?"_

"_She's my cousin…isn't she?" He looked down talking a swing of brandy._

"_Yes." She walked over and poked his shoulder._

"_You should be her mentor, she was nice…"_

The Patronus charm emerged from Marinas wand and floated in the air toward someone else's Patronus, landing on the top of a jack in the box patronus. George and Marina turned looking toward eachother shocked looks on their faces as Ginny laughed.

"This is really advanced stuff, guys. You're doing so well…" A loud boom shook the room, as everyone turned toward the sound. Nigel walking forward peeking his head through a hole in the wall.

"I'll make short work of this." Harry pushed Nigel the two of them running towards the D.A. "Bombarda Maxima." The wall blew up as George pulled Marina's face into his chest.

"Get them." Blaise Zambini yanked Marina away from George as Filch kept a firm hold on Fred and George.

"Take them all up to detention, Cornelius will want to take immediate action. Blaise yanked on Marina's arm following the other's as there wands were confiscated and they were shoved into Umbridge's class room. George ran to Marina.

"Are you ok!" She nodded as he hugged her and everyone absentmindedly sat in the room.


	17. Order Of The Phoenix 8

"What's your name?" The small boy shuddered.

"Michael."

"Your hand's gonna be fine, Michael." Fred spoke.

"Yeah. It's not as bad as it seems. See?" George added pointing to the boy's hand.

"It's fading already."

"You can hardly see ours anymore,"

"And the pain stops after a while." Harry walked over to the two twins. Umbridge watching from her door.

"As I told you once before, Mr. Potter naughty children deserve to be punished." Umbridge giggled and stepped into her classroom

"You know, George. I've always felt our futures lay outside the world of academic achievement."

"Fred, I've been thinking exactly the same thing."

* * *

><p>"Hey Marina…"<p>

"Hi George."

"I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"You won't be seeing me around much anymore…"

"What! Why! Did she expel you?"

"No…Fred and I…we're going to give Umbridge what's coming to her." She smiled.

"And what's that going to be?"

"You'll find out." He kissed her as a spell pulled them apart.

"Boys and Girls aren't permitted to be within 8 inches of eachother." They glared at Umbridge as she walked off.

"She kicked us off the Quiddich team…"

"Thats terrible!" He scratched his head.

"Yeah it sucked now I wont be able to use my new bat...Anonymous." He gave her a teasing grin as her face turned red.

"Who told you it was me?"

"Ginny and besides, I knew you got me the beaters bat from the start."

* * *

><p>Maria tapped her pen nervously, glancing up at the board<p>

_Defense against the dark arts O.W.L.S Grade's 5 and 6_

She was worried…about George and the plan. She glanced at Harry's back from across the room. Once Fred and George pulled their stunt they would run to Umbridge's office. The ground began to shake as Umbridge rose from Dumbledore's chair walking toward the sound as it grew louder, Marina turning and nodding her head at Neville, Neville nodding at Harry, Harry to Ron, and Ron to Hermione, Ginny and Luna were supposed to be waiting for them. The sound grew louder and louder until, Fred and George burst through the door, Marina smiled as they rocketed by the room filling with fireworks and lights, as she ran out the door with the others toward Umbriges office Luna unlocking the door.

"Harry, please, just listen." Everyone entered her office. " What if Voldemort meant for you to see this? What if he's only hurting Sirius because he's trying to get to you?"

"What if he is? I'm supposed to just let him die? Hermione, he's the only family I've got left. I can do it."

"Are you mental? We're going with you." Marina nodded.

"It's too dangerous."

"When are you going to get it into your head? We're in this together."

"That you are." They all froze looking to see Umbridge standing in the door.

"Oh god." Blaise Zambini grabbed Marina, Umbriges band of students grabbing all the members.

"You were going to Dumbledore, weren't you?"

"No." She slapped Harry.

"Liar". A knock was heard as Snape strode in the room.

"You sent for me, headmistress?"

"Snape, yes. The time has come for answers, whether he wants to give them to me or not. Have you brought the Veritaserum?"

"I'm afraid you've used up all my stores interrogating students. The last of it on Miss Chang. Unless you wish to poison him… And I assure you, I would have the greatest sympathy if you did." She shot him a look. " I cannot help you." Harry clenched his fist.

"He's got Padfoot." Snape froze turning back around. "He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden."

"Padfoot? What is Padfoot? Where what is hidden? What is he talking about, Snape?" Snape and Harry made eye contact for a brief moment, Snape turning to leave.

"No idea."

"Very well. You give me no choice, Potter. As this is an issue of Ministry security you leave me with… no alternative. The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue." Marina pulled at Blaise.

"That's illegal."

"What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Tell her, Harry!"

"Tell me what?"

"Well, if you won't tell her where it is…I will." Marina and Neville exchanged really confused glances, looking toward Hermione who gave them a 'go along with it or else' look. Marina shrugged.

"Oh no Hermione don't show her where…it is!" she said flatly putting extra emphasis on the it as Neville and Luna bit their lips to hide their giggles. Ron snorting as Hermione, suppressed a smile. "That's all the hope we have left for Dumbledore's army!"

"I have to," She spoke just as sarcastically as Ginny looked down silently giggling. Umbridge taking Hermione and Harry out of the room

* * *

><p>"How'd you get away?" Marina shuddered.<p>

"Puking Pastilles. I told them I was hungry, wanted some sweets. They told me to bugger off and ate the lot themselves."

"That was clever, Ron."

"Has been known to happen."

"It was brilliant. So how are we getting to London?"

"Look, it's not that I don't appreciate everything you've done, all of you…but I've got you into enough trouble as it is."

"Dumbledore's Army's supposed to be about doing something real. Or was that all just words to you? Maybe you don't have to do this all by yourself, mate."

"So how are we going to get to London?" Marina looked around.

"Guys were did Luna…" She walked of the woods with a pack of Thestrals.

"We fly, of course."

* * *

><p>"Department of Mysteries. This is it!"<p>

"Ninety-two. Ninety-three. Ninety-four. Ninety-five. He should be here." Marina got the chill's while they searched for the Prophecy.

"Gosh its creepy in here." They followed quickly behind Harry who reached out and took one of the prophecy's in his hand turning it over a few times.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. And the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal but he shall have power the Dark Lord knows not." The hairs on the back of Marina's head stood up as she shivered re-tying her braid. "For neither can live while the other survives."

"Harry." Ginny spoke shaking his shoulder glancing behind the group as everyone turned to see Luicus Malfoy.

"Where's Sirius?"

"You know, you really should learn to tell the difference between dreams and reality. You saw only what the Dark Lord wanted you to see." Hermione shot him a look. "Now, hand me the prophecy." Harry raised it.

"If you do anything to us, I'll break it."

"Itty, bitty baby. Potter." Marina put her head down next to Neville.

"Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Neville Longbottom, is it?" She smirked. "How's Mum and Dad?"

"Better, now they're about to be avenged." Marina sat up pulling Neville back as her mum gave her a glance.

"Marina…What are you doing with these scum." She looked down remaining quiet as Neville stepped in front of her. "ANSWER YOUR MUM!" Luicus stepped in front of Bellatrix.

"Now, let's everybody just calm down shall we?" Bellatrix backed off sending Marina an occasional glance.

"All we want is that prophecy."

"Why did Voldemort need me to come and get this?"

"You dare speak his name? You filthy half-blood!" Luicus stopped her again.

"It's all right. He's just a curious lad, aren't you? Prophecies can only be retrieved by those about whom they are is lucky for you, really. Haven't you always wondered the reason for the connection between you and the Dark Lord? Why he was unable to kill you when you were just an infant? Don't you want to know the secret of your scar? All the answers are there, Potter, in your hand. All you have to do…" He reached out his hand. "…is give it to me. Then I can show you everything." Death eaters began showing up all around the kids.

"I've waited 14 years." Harry turned the Prophecy in his hand stepping forward.

"I know." He stopped in front of Luicus.

"I guess I can wait a little longer. Stupefy." Luicus flew back as Marina raised her wand aiming it at Bellatrix.

"Stupefy."

"GET BACK TO THE DOOR!" The group separated, Neville and Marina running down one of the prophecy aisles, Bellatrix blocking their way.

"Now answer me Marina," she lazily pointed to Neville. "Why are you with this scum?" She aimed her wand.

"BOMBARDA MAXIMA!" Prophecy's began falling off the shelves, breaking as Bellatrix fell back.

Neville and Marina turned in an attempt to run back the way they came.

"Hello Beautiful." It was Barty. Marina froze Neville quickly stepping in front of her.

"REDUCTO!" He hit the ground in front of Barty. Pulling at Marina's arm. "LETS GO!" They ran as fast as they could past him, meeting with Luna and Ginny.

"GUYS!" They followed Ron's voice running into an empty room locking the door.

"The voices. Can you tell what they're saying?" Marina took deep breaths, trying to calm herself as she saw the veil.

"There aren't any voices, Harry."

"Let's get out of here." Luna stepped forward.

"I hear them too." Black clouds shot through the room knocking over all off the D.A members. Marina shuddered as she felt her arms being grabbed from behind, someone's breath in her ear.

"You don't know how much I missed you…" Tears stung her eyes as she froze Barty whispered in her ear rubbing his thumb against her hand. "There wasn't a day I didn't think of you lovely."


	18. Order Of The Phoenix 9

This chapter is where this story starts to live up to the M rating...

._.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>"Did you actually believe…or were you truly naive enough to think that children stood a chance against us? I'll make this simple for you, Potter. Give me the prophecy now…or watch your friends die." Marina shuddered as she felt Barty's wand trace her jaw, running down her neck.<p>

"Don't give it to him, Harry!" Neville shouted as Bellatrix pulled him back.

"Let's see how long Longbottom lasts before he cracks like his parents…unless Potter wants to give us the prophecy."

"Mum don't!" Marina attempted to pull at Barty, who held her firmly as Bellatrix laughed.

"Siding with mudbloods and blood traitors…I would have expected better from you. Now your little 'friend' is going to pay for it. CRUSIO." She desperately pulled at him in an attempt to help her friend but Barty was to strong.

"MUM STOP!" Tears stung her eyes.

"I'll do it!" Bellatrix stopped looking up at Harry as he stepped toward Luicus. "Take it just don't hurt them." Smirking Luicus stepped forward and reached for the prophecy. A white light shot across the room.

"STUPIFY!" Tonks proudly stood, as numerous white lights surrounded the room. Barty was thrown back and Marina fell looking up to see Moody standing above her. Thankfully standing as the battle continued. They began fighting as Marina saw Tonks locked in combat with Bellatrix. She was locked in combat with Rudolfus and managed to hit him back, turning just in time to see Moody stunned by Dolhov. Green sparks flew from his wand toward Moody as Marina disarmed him the man scrambling for his wand.

"Stupify." She saw Tonks fly off of one of the rock formations hitting the ground hard.

"TONKS!" Moody crawled toward her. Luicus, Sirius and Harry the only ones left dueling. Marina watched Lupin suddenly raising his wand at her.

"MARI…" A pain shot through Marina's body as her vision went black, Barty catching her and smirking, apparating away just before Lupin could do anything.

"Avada Kedabra!" Lupin turned watching in horror as Sirius's lifeless body floated through the veil. He watched the spot for a moment but soon ran and grabbed Harry from behind.

"You can't follow him!" Tears began to fall down his face. "HE'S DEAD HARRY!" Bellatrix laughed running out into the Atrium as Harry pulled away following.

"I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black! Your coming to get me!"

"CRUSIO!" She flew forward and looked up at Harry whimpering.

"You have to want to cause someone pain…Potter…" He twitched as Voldemort's voice filled his ears a twisted smile appearing on Bellatrix's face. "You know the spell, do it!" Voldemort watched on gently nodding his head as Bellatrix ran into one of the fireplaces, green flames engulfing her.

"It was foolish of you to come here tonight, Tom. The Aurors are on their way…"

"By which time I shall be gone, and you…shall be dead." Harry helplessly watched as they dueled, Dumbledore managing to defeat Voldemort. As Harry felt something spread through him.

"You've lost, old man." Slits replaced Harry's eyes as Dumbledore knelt beside him.

"Harry."

"So weak. So vulnerable. Look at me." Memories flooded him, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Marina, George, Fred, Neville, Luna. Voldemort ripped through all of them, Harry desperately trying to regain control.

"Harry, it isn't how you are alike. It's how you are not. Harry?" His eyes took on their normal shape and color.

"You're the weak one…and you'll never know love or friendship. And I feel sorry for you." Everything froze as Voldemort appeared above him.

"You're a fool, Harry Potter. And you will lose everything." Shouts interrupted the spell as Voldemort looked over.

"He's back." An evil smirk appeared on his face a black cloud floating up toward the sky.

* * *

><p>Marina opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around her. She was no longer in the ministry…<p>

"NO!" She turned and walked toward the sound.

"Bellatrix, I have requested you to leave. Everyone else has. Even Barty."

"I WILL NOT HAVE YOU TORTURE HER!" Marina peeked her head through the window on the door watching as he traced the back of his hand along her jaw. Bellatrix looked down. "She's my daughter…" Marina's eyes widened as her hand went over his.

"She's our daughter and she must be taught a lesson…"

"My lord…"

"Go…NOW!" She apparated away as Marina began to shake. "Marina, enter." Fear washed over her as she grabbed her wrist, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath bracing herself for what was going to happen, holding her head high she walked out of the room stopping in front of her father, eyes focused on the fireplace of the Riddle Manor.

"Marina…I am disappointed in you… When you were first presented to me, it was my deepest wish that you grow in the way of a death eater, and become as strong as I. I am strongly disappointed, especially after seeing Potters thoughts in the atrium. But I must be sure…" She shut her eyes tightly, her father raising his wand."_Legilimens_."

She fell to her knees as he tore through her mind. Desperately trying to keep away all of her memories, he proved to be too strong and found what he had been looking for, the D.A. meetings, The Yule Ball, The day Moody took her in, her and Tonks in Diagon Alley, when she told Neville about his parents, even when her and George got back together…He withdrew from her mind as she collapsed to the floor gasping.

"How pathetic. DEPRIMO!"

"Expelliarmus!" There wands connected as she was thrown back, smiling. Now she was going to get a complaint from the Ministry telling Moody where and when she had used the magic…she was glad to be underage. But just to be sure she raised her wand again. "Diffindo!" He dodged with ease her wand falling to the floor.

"Stop trying to fight me." He lifted her wand and threw it across the room."Join me" She remained quiet. He offered her a hand as she cruelly looked away.

"DEPRIMO!" She felt a huge amount of pressure on her body as she screamed, Voldemort merely laughing, ending the spell as Marina fell to the side shaking. "CRUSIO!" Her body tensed as the same amount of pressure was applied, tears began to fall down her cheeks as she was released from the spell. Panting she heard her father laugh. _I want to die._ Her eyes widened in horror. This was only the second spell, she couldn't give up. She took a deep breath, as her shakes became less violent. Her eyes closed and she recalled all her happy memories. "CRUSIO!"

* * *

><p>Ginny rode the train back in silence, tears building in her eyes as she was met by her mother.<p>

"What's wrong Ginny?"

"I need to talk to George…" She squeaked as Molly nodded and they quickly returned to the burrow.

"GEORGE! GINNY NEEDS TO SPEAK TO YOU!" He walked downstairs as Ginny pulled him away.

"What happened Ginny?" He saw her tears. "Are you ok?" She nodded.

"It's Marina…"

"What about her?"

"A…After the battle…Barty Crouch Jr. apparated away with her…and she's been…missing ever since." His face turned ghost white.

* * *

><p>"It is unwise to go on a rampage searching for her…" Lupin spoke as Tonks looked down at the table. Her hair was mousey brown and she had no control over her abilities…it had gotten hard to control it when Remus denied her, but after Marina went missing she had no control whatsoever.<p>

"It's unwise to not look! She'll be dead in no less than a week if we don't find her!" Moody snapped as Molly looked down.

"I agree." Tonks spoke out. "We have to find her Remus!" They all stopped as an owl gracefully flew in the room dropping a letter in front of Moody, the letter lifting in the air.

"Dear Alastor Moody, We have received knowledge that your student Marina Merope Riddle has used the Severing Charm, and Disarming Charm, at the Riddle Mansion at ten past eleven, As you know any underage students are not permitted to use spells outside of school, in any Muggle community. Further spell work may lead to expulsion from said school under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Under Age Sorcery 1875, paragraph C. We would ask you to remember that any Magical activity noticed by members of the non-magical community is a serious offence under section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' statue of Secrecy. Enjoy your holidays! Mafalda Hopkirk." All of the members stood there dumbfounded Alastor turning from the group.

"I know where she is and I'm going to go get her whether you want me to or not." Tonks nodded and turned walking out the door with him as Lupin, and Kingsley following after them.

"Were going to. Its a death wish for you two to go alone."

* * *

><p>"STOP PLEASE!" She coughed, and gasped for air as Voldemort circled her.<p>

"It's your own fault you know." Her eyes were wide, her Weird sisters shirt and black pants torn from numerous spell he sent at her. Her arms and legs bleeding "You should have known better. Crusio!"

* * *

><p>They had traveled by broom until they had reached the outskirts of Little Hangleton, England. Tonks shuddered as they walked down the empty street, the only light in the town dimly shining through the windows of The Hanged Man. Lupin stood close to Tonks as they saw the Riddle house, there were chunks missing from various places in the roof, and ivy thickly spread over the boarded windows. The Order members crept in listening for any possible sound. Tonks whimpered with fear, this was the scariest place she had ever been…ever, she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up at Lupin, his ears picked up a thump.<p>

"Upstairs." He whispered as they all silently crept up the stairs.

"Crusio!" Marina's bloodcurdling scream filled their ears as Tonks froze the rest of the members creeping toward the noise. They all knelt down peering through numerous cracks in the wall Moody clenching his fist as he saw Marina. She was covered in blood, her eyes shut tightly as she gasped for air. "I don't understand." Voldemort whispered to himself as Tonks looked through the crack next to Lupin tears filling her eyes.

"I don't get it…your mother tortured Aurors much stronger than you…and drove them mad in a matter of hours…I've been torturing you for the past day and a half. And you've managed to hold on to your sanity." Marina's hand shook as he raised his wand again. "CRUSIO!"

Her screams filled Tonks ears as she trembled. Moody and Kingsley watching horrified as Moody angrily raised his wand, Kingsley thrusting his hand in front of him putting his finger to his lips. Voldemort stopped, lifting Marina by her shirt front tears spilling from her eyes.

"I'm finnaly getting somewhere," He chuckled, "Join me." She took a deep breath to calm herself,

"I'll die first." Her voice had regained composure as she boldly spoke, recalling every memory that ever made her happy. He threw her to the floor Marina yelping as he struck her Voldemort's rage pouring over as he beat her. Alastor's anger bubbling inside of him.

"What is it that makes you so immune to this!" She coughed blood running down her mouth. "Is it that bloke Moody! Your mudblood of a cousin." They both froze. Moody biting his lip to control his anger, the taste of blood filling his mouth. "The blood traitor you fell in love with!" Tears spilled from her eyes as he lifted her again.

"They don't really care about you." She laughed.

"Then why are you so afraid of my relationship with them?" He froze his eyes filling with rage at her voices composure."Curse me and beat me as much as you want, I won't betray them." He threw her down stepping on her shoulder, then pinning her arm down stepping on her elbow, as a sickening crack and a scream filled Tonks ears, covering her mouth to hide a gasp her stomach flopping.

"I'll make you wish you were dead." A small smile crossed Marina's bloodstained cheeks as she shut her eyes tight, calling the memories to her, the pain slightly numbing. "Sectumsempra." Blood spurted from the wound, Marina blankly looking up as Voldemort laughed. Tonks felt her stomach flop again, bile rising in her throat as she thickly swallowed. "No one will find you now…and you will die…alone." A black cloud floated up to the sky Marina whimpered raising her good hand toward her wand.

"Accio wand." It flew at her as she aimed it in the air, tears gushing down her cheeks. "Expecto Patronum." Alastor and Tonks watched proudly tears running down Tonks's cheeks as Marina's jellyfish Patronus floated gracefully in the air, disappearing in a flash of blue light as Marina's hand fell her vision going black. Alastor stood.

"We have to hurry." A loud crash shook the house, as Kingsley stood.

"He's going to destroy the house!"

"Is he mad!" Moody regained his composure.

"Marina is going to be too weak to be apparated. Tonks go to the burrow and have Molly prepare for her arrival at 12 Grimmald Place. Lupin, go and do the same with Sirius." They nodded and apparated away, Kingsley and Moody running into the room, the ground shaking. Moody picked up her wand, Kingsley lifting Marina's body as they ran out as fast as they could.

Moody tossed him a broom as they rocketed toward 12 Grimmald Place the Riddle house falling to rubble behind them, the dark mark high in the sky. Marina's breathing becoming slower and slower blood still seeping from the wound.

* * *

><p>Tonks ran toward the burrow, tears blurring her vision as she pounded on the door. Molly opening the door, Harry, Ron, and Hermione right behind her.<p>

"Hello Tonks, what… what's happened?"

"We need your help at 12 Grimmald place." The rest of the kids ran forward, tears slipping down her cheeks."Marina's in bad shape." George trembled.

"Ok. Kids stay here."

"NO!"George shouted as Harry stepped forward.

"Were all going!" Molly looked down and nodded everyone gathering around the fireplace using the floo network to quickly reach 12 Grimmald Place. Lupin and Sirus were quickly gathering things to tend to wounds as all the kids were pushed into the dining room by Tonks.

"Tonks, will she be alright?" Ginny grimly asked as Tonks looked down, leaving the room to help the others without a word. Everyone going pale.

* * *

><p>George paced around the room as everyone sat, dead quiet. The silence was broken when they heard the house begin to open. Molly opened the door, frozen in shock… Blood covered Kingsley's robes, and the front of Marina's body. Her now pale face however had a slight smile, her eyes closed, a thin line of blood running down her chin from her mouth. The kids all running before Molly could block them.<p>

"Is she..." Harry stopped speaking too shocked to move. George fell to his knees his face turning sheet white, Ginny and Hermione gasped tears quickly filling their eyes and the others just stood there like Harry.

"Where are we going to put her." A tint of worry was heard in Alastor's voice as Molly led them away a tear sneaking out of her eye as they laid her down. Tonks and Molly shooing everyone out, removing her shirt and wrapping her chest in bandages.

"Alastor! Hurry shes losing alot of blood!" Tonks held onto Marina's torn bloody weird sisters shirt shaking as Moody rejoined them, he studied the gash on her stomach and shakily lifted his wand.

"Vulnera sanentur…" Her wounds began healing as Marina unconsciously winced tears falling down her face. Tonks watched the scar that began to form shaking as she saw the blood that covered the floor until she finnaly couldn't take it anymore, and clutching the shirt tightly she ran to the dueling room, unaware that Lupin had followed her.

She fell to her knees weeping as Lupin knelt next to her, allowing her to cry into his chest.


	19. Order Of The Phoenix 10

Phew...finally updated :D

Sorry for the wait but i've been REALLY busy. So please dont give up on my story D:

Thank you for all the reviews, fav's, and watches. :D

Enjoy

* * *

><p><em>(Moody's dreaming about past events)<em>

_The little girls hair hung in two loose braids around her head, and she sat with her knees drawn tightly to her chest, Moody halted and listened, her silent humming reaching his ears her hand slowly swinging around tracing small patters in the air._

_"…Marina Riddle." She froze for a moment before turning and looking toward him, standing from her seat._

_"Yes…and you are sir.?" Moody stepped forward and looked at her for a moment, a big purple spot decorated her face and arms. _

_"Alastor Moody." She bowed her head._

_"Thank you sir, for allowing me to stay with you." He chuckled._

_"You don't have to be so formal, now let's go before more press show up." She nodded and ran back to where she sat before grabbing a small bag and a doll that sat on the bench, running back to Moody's side as he opened the door his vision temporarily blurring from all the flashes. Rita Skeeter walked up to him, a pad of paper floating next to her as Marina shuddered next to him._

_"Alastor…I have some questions for…" He brushed her off and Marina froze tears running down her face as Moody, patted her back pulling her along._

* * *

><p><em>The shrieks startled him and Alastor reacted quickly running into his sitting room to find Marina huddled into a corner. She was hugging her knees to her chest and rocked back and forth.<em>

_"What happened!" She pointed to the foe-glass that decorated the faded wall._

_"I…I SAW HIM!"_

_"Who?"_

_"BARTY! A…AND MY FATHER…" she broke off sobbing as Moody limped over and glanced toward the mirror looking back into Evan Rosier's eyes._

_"Calm down its just a foe-glass." Her little eyes met his, tears still streaming from them as she sniffed._

_"W..What?"_

_"It's an illusion…"_

_"So…B…Barty's not really there…"_

_"No...now come on back to bed…"_

_"But what if the glass is wrong and he gets me…"_

_"He won't get you…I'm here…" she scurried up the stairs leaving Moody alone, as he scratched his head trudging back up the stairs to bed._

* * *

><p><em>"Albus I don't know what to do…"<em>

_"Whatever do you mean Alastor?"_

_"With Marina, she wakes up screaming every night…and I just don't know…" The two men remained in silence for a moment, Dumbledore quietly pondering as Alastor scratched his head. "I've had her for two months and she's done that every night…she'll shout horrific things…and the look on her face after I send her back to bed is just mad."_

_"Well she has been through a lot…"_

_"I know that but what could either of us do to help it…" Albus spotted a dish in the far corner of his office and smiled. _

_"Bring her here tomorrow."_

* * *

><p><em>"Hello sir." <em>

_"Hello Ms. Riddle."_

_"Who are you sir."_

_"I am Hogwart's headmaster..."_

_"My father talked about you alot..." She sheepishly looked down as Albus smiled and let her sit down on a chair in his office, the portrait of Armando Dippet looking down on her in awe._

_"I...Is that Tom's child Albus!" He nodded as all the other portraits whispered amongst themselves._

_"...My names Marina..."_

_"Its a pleasure to meet you!" The other portraits reacted in different ways. Some rudely turned away, and others gave her warm smiles. _

_"Why did you need to see me?" Alastor shifted._

_"I want to have a look into your memories." The little girl cocked her head to the side._

_"Well…sir there's not much to see…" He smiled._

_"I'm sure there is much to see…Alastor…" He stepped forward and pointed his wand at her._

_"Legilimens…"_

* * *

><p>"You ok Georgie?"<p>

"Fred…it's been 2 days already…" Fred patted his brothers back.

"She'll wake up don't worry. Let's go to bed." The light shut off and George stared at the ceiling until Fred fell asleep, and as carefully as he could made his way to Marina's room. The door creaked open as he opened it and he slipped in, shutting the door turning and jumping back when he saw Moody.

"…Bloody Hell…" Moody stayed intact in the chair by the bed and George crept to his side blinking in shock, as he saw the Auror peacefully sleeping. He reached over to shake him as Alastor's had grabbed his. "BLOODY…."

"Shhh! I don't want the entire bloody household down her." George nodded as he released his hand and looked over at Marina sighing.

"Is she going to be ok…"

"Yes…she should be waking up any day now."

"Thank goodness." The two sat in silence for a moment George's eyes tracing the scar on her stomach. "…you were there weren't you…" Moody nodded and thought of what Voldemort had said to her.

_"Is it that bloke Moody! Your mudblood of a cousin. The blood traitor you fell in love with!" _She loved this boy and was punished for it…he felt sick just thinking of her father's lack of mercy.


	20. Order Of The Phoenix 11

I really apologize for the wait guys...Schools just been ._. intense...

The next chapter should be up ALOT sooner than this one was uploaded.

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks ever since the incident and marina still lay silent, as horrid as it was George, Tonks, and even Moody began to ask themselves 'what if she doesn't wake up?"<p>

To each of their dismay the question gnawed at the back of their minds…

The one person however who found this thought the hardest to bear wasn't George...or Tonks...

It was Moody…

The closest people to him noticed a slight change but nobody could tell that every minute of every day he was fighting his thoughts tooth and nail...every second he was tormented with it.

"You could have done more...You should have known."

* * *

><p>Tonks was with her.<p>

She silently held onto her friends hand tears threatening to spill over from her eyes.

"Rina...you have to wake up...I know you will...I know it…I can't lose you and Remus..." Lupin opened the door silently but quickly froze when he heard his name. "I don't know why he so against it...I really love him but I guess he doesn't feel it too..." she broke off quietly crying.

He wanted to run up and hug her more than anything but his conscious fought against it. Looking down he caught sight of Marina's hand, her hand slightly twitching. Tonks noticed too and the sad smile on her face was replaced by shock.

"RINA!" she yelped in an excited whisper. She shook her lightly as she stirred Tonks leaned forward in her chair shaking her harder as her eyes opened.

"Tonks?" She wheezed letting out a fit of coughs as Tonks's hair flamed bright pink, lunging forward she hugged her as tight as she could. Marina wincing.

"Tonks...my arm..." she pulled away.

"Sorry...I'll be right back." standing she turned and ran right into Remus. "Opps..." she looked down and pulled away running toward the orders meeting pounding on the door. Marina sat of the edge of the bed. Pain pulsing through her arm. Remus quickly wrapping her arm as she weakly smiled at him in thanks.

* * *

><p>"Nymphadora what is it?" Molly asked in annoyance at Tonks's sudden burst into the meeting.<p>

"Marina...She...she's awake!" Alastor was the first one out of the room followed by Sirius.

"Where are the kids Molly?"

"With Fred and George in diagon alley..."

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much Harry."<p>

"You don't know how much that prize money helped us."

"if it wasn't for you we wouldn't be here."

"Consider everything..."

"...and anything you want to buy free of charge."

"Thanks. Fred...George..."

"George what do I do with this!" he walked off toward Ginny as Fred turned to Harry.

"Thank goodness we've been able to work on this..." he looked toward his brother. "He's been so different...she better not die on him." Harry looked up at Fred a bit shocked at how serious his tone was. A loud pop alerting everyone.

"Tonks? What are you doing here?" she ran up to George beaming.

"She woke up!" it took him a second to process what she said but once he did he apparated away a loud pop ringing through everyone's ears

* * *

><p>"George wait..." George shot his mom a confused look.<p>

"No."

"Yes!"

"Mum why I want to see her."

"Molly... just let him in." Sirius cut in as the rest if the kids apparated into the house. Molly letting out an exaggerated sigh.

"He's the only one allowed in!"

* * *

><p>"Love..." Marina turned and stood from her chair a large smile appearing of her face as George ran and embraced her.<p>

"George." He felt a tear roll down his cheek.

"Im so sorry love."

"It's not your fault George."

"But I should have been there..." she pulled away and looked up at him wiping away one of the stray tears that slipped from his eyes.

"Im glad you weren't there because if you were he would have killed you...George it's ok I'll be fine now." he pulled her close holding her tight.

* * *

><p>"Hello Love."<p>

"Hello George." he wrapped his arm around her shoulder careful to not harm the sling that held her arm in place. They stood on the staircase in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"What do you think?" She smiled up at him.

"It's amazing." He smiled.

"Thank you." he kissed the top of her head watching Ron, Harry, and Hermione. "You know...I'm going to miss you."

"Don't worry George...it's my last year, I'll be home before you know it." He gave her a sad smile as Fred walked up tapping him on the shoulder.

"I hate to interrupt you two but George we have inventory to do." He nodded.

"Bye Love." he gave her a small kiss and followed his brother up the stairs as Marina walked down the stairs spotting a large crowd toward the back of the store, curiously she walked toward the crowd and saw a bunch of small pink puffs in an enclosure in the middle of the crowd.

* * *

><p>Once the crowd had all bought one she watched the last few. There were three that were standing in a group to the far corner and there was one off by itself. The one by itself was a bit smaller than the rest and a small white mark decorated the pink fluff that covered the animal. Marina gently reached over to pet it's head gently with her fingertip as the small puff snuggled it's fur against her fingertip. A small smile appeared on her face as Fred and George came out the back door the shop almost deserted except for Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Marina.<p>

"Ok guys let's go we closed up shop." George walked over to Marina and saw the little pigmy puff whine in protest when Marina stood to leave going to the far corner of the enclosure visibly pouting.

"I think that one likes you." Marina smiled and nodded as George reached his hand into the enclosure near the little pigmy puff the creature slowly turning its head and sniffing at Georges hand, jumping on when he judged his hand as safe. George held out the little creature to Marina. "Here you go." She turned red.

"George...are you sure it's ok?" He laughed.

"Of course."

"Thank you." She held out her hand, the little creature imediently jumping into her hand.

* * *

><p>"Rina...that little thing is so cute!" Tonks beamed as her and moody studied the small creature that's rolled around on the table in front of Marina.<p>

"He's a pigmy puff, Fred and George sell them at the shop." The little puff soon grew tired of rolling around and lazily trudged toward Marina who held out her hand for the creature placing him gently in the front pocket if her jacket the little creature curling up into a tiny ball falling asleep.

"It looks like you have an animal companion."

"You think so Alastor?"

"Yeah, that pigmy puff acts to Marina exactly how Fawkes acts to Dumbledore." Marina smiled.

"I suppose so."

"So um what are the three of us meeting for." Alastor cleared his throat.

"Well Tonks for two things the first one is for you, and the second is for Marina. I'll start with you Tonks." she gulped. "You will now be working at Hogwarts."

"Huh?"

"With all that's been going on we think it's best that your there to protect the students and keep an eye on the school. Now Marina when you come back for winter break were beginning more training...extensive training. As your guardian I can't sit back and let any risk of you going through what happened a couple months ago happen again."


	21. HalfBlood Prince 1

WOOO HALF BLOOD PRINCE!

:D I feel so accomplished...

Hopefully the wait for this chapter was alot shorter...

Please Read and Review and Favorite :D

Enjoy

* * *

><p>"My lord...what news have you called me here for?" Voldemort stroked Bellatrix's hair a smirk decorating his face as she stared up at him. "My lord I haven't seen you in weeks what has happened to our daughter." He looked toward the grave of his father.<p>

"She has perished." Bellatrix froze for a moment before collapsing onto the floor a shrill cry reaching Voldemort's ears. "Fix yourself Bellatrix. She deserved her punishm..."

"She was just a child!" Voldemort raised his hand rage flashing through his eyes as Bellatrix winced, he leaned toward her.

"Bellatrix...Do you trust my judgment?" she whimpered, tears stinging her eyes.

"Y...yes my lord."

"Then calm yourself and know that our daughter was a traitor...joining sides with the Potter boy...making friends with mud-bloods...and falling in love with a blood traitor."

"Does Barty know of her death yet my lord?"

"No but he shall know soon enough...now come Bellatrix my presence is needed at the Malfoy Manor. I would very much like to speak with Draco before he departs for Hogwarts tomorrow."

And with that two black clouds shot into the sky.

(AN: Marina is alive, however Voldemort and the other death eaters think she's dead)

* * *

><p>"George, I have to leave tomorrow." she felt George pull her closer, the two lying on the couch. "I'm going to miss you so much." he gave her a sad smile kissing her on the forehead.<p>

"I'm going to miss you to Love. Its going to be quite odd without you." They sat in silence for a moment, there arms still wrapped around eachother until Marina timidly broke the silence.

"George...now that you're over 18...are you going to join the Order?"

"Fred and I haven't decided yet...And on top of that Mum would throw a fit if we did so probably no. We can still assist the others though…why?"

"I dunno just wondering...But i'm kind of afraid George...to go back."

"Why?"

"Malfoy's going to be attending..."

"What does that matter?"

"He's probably going to tell my father that I'm alive...and then I...I don't want him to come after me again."

"Marina...He won't, and even if he does Hogwarts is very secure and there's no way he can get to you."

"I suppose."

"Marina when you were little what was it like around the death eaters?" she paused for a long time before answering.

"It...It was awful...but George I don't want to talk about it..."

"Are you sure?" she nodded and hugged him tighter snuggling her head into his chest the two eventually falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Tonks crept into the dueling room. It was the only place she hadn't looked for Marina and Moody was going to have a fit if she didn't find her…fast…<p>

"Rina?" she walked in and saw Marina and George laying together on the couch in the dueling room as she grinned ear to ear and creeping up behind the couch she placed her hands on the back of the couch and pushed dumping Marina and George on the floor.

"Bloody Hell." George shouted as he sat up and looked up at Tonks. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" she smirked.

"I had to get you guys up somehow."

"Blimey...Love are you ok?" She stood.

"Yes I'm fine."

"Rina we have to hurry we leave in 20 minutes."

"Fine...I'll be back ok George."

"Ok."

* * *

><p>Marina yawned while she finished packing her belongings in her suitcase. Her pigmy puff hopped onto her shoulder as Tonks burst through the door.<p>

"Let's go Rina!" she picked Marina's suitcase and sent it down the stairs with magic.

"Love…" George appeared in the door.

"Tonks I'll catch up ok." she looked from her to George.

"Don't be too long." Al (The pigmy puff) hopped onto Tonks's shoulder and the two of them left. George stepped forward and wrapped Marina tightly in his arms the two snogging for a moment.

"...Sorry I can't write to you, the order doesn't want us sending out letters."

"It's ok George..." She placed her hand on his cheek. "I love you." he pulled her close in one last embrace.

"I love you to Marina." A knock arose.

"Marina hurry we have to leave." Alastor called from the door.

* * *

><p>"You should probably change into your robes."<p>

"But what if I see him?"

"Who?"

"Malfoy."

"Rina he's going to see you eventually but don't worry it's your last year."

"Thank goodness."

"Are you excited for training over break?"

"I suppose...I'm not sure if I should be excited or scared though...I dont really feel up to dueling Alastor..."

"Its not that bad..."

"Tonks...dont lie."

"Ok...its bad..." A knock arose in the small carriage as Tonks stood and went to open the door. Two familiar voices reaching Marina's ears.

"Umm...Luna and I got lost but uh...your Tonks right?"

"Neville of course she's Tonks...M'am is Marina in here?" Tonks smiled.

"Yep." she let them both in as they embraced Marina, Luna speaking for both of them.

"We thought you were dead Marina, gave us quite a scare after the battle." she looked at her arm. "Curious...how is it feeling?"

"Fine for now. It hurts occasionally but it should be healed in a week or so."

"That is quite good."

"Have either of you seen Harry?" Tonks and Marina shook their heads no as Luna cocked her head to the side in thought.

"Very strange...he disappeared a few minutes before we came looking for you Marina."

"Odd where could he have gone?" Tonks asked as Neville cut in.

"I think it was to hide from Romilda." Marina's gaze narrowed.

"Why?"

"She came and asked him to sit with her and her friends but he refused and she kept passing our cart winking at him."

"She disgusts me..." Luna stood a pair of odd looking glasses decorating her face.

"I'll be right back."

"Ok."

* * *

><p>"Neville you go ahead Marina and I will go check for Luna."<p>

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok see you guys." Tonks and Marina then entered the train again.

* * *

><p>"Ah Marina, Tonks. Hello..." they had finally tracked Luna down to the seats at the very back of the bus.<p>

"Luna we have to go the feast..."

"Homenum Revelio." A cloak flew across the room, revealing Harry. He was unconscious and had a broken nose.

"My goodness!" Tonks knelt next to him. "Rennervate." He quietly sprung awake and looked up at Tonks.

"Tonks! Thank goodness! I saw him! He's planning something!"

"Harry who is?"

"Malfoy!" Tonks sigh.

"Harry I would love to hear what happened but we need to leave." He nodded and stood grabbing his nose as Tonks swatted his hand away aiming her wand. "Episky." The sickening crack that followed made Marina's arm throb in pain.

"Ah!" Harry grabbed his nose.

"Better." Harry nodded as Tonks led the group out of the train and toward the castle.

"Mr. Filch I can vouch for Mr. Malfoy." Malfoy turned and saw Marina his entire face lighting up in shock and relief. Marina looked down.

"Nice face Potter! And you Marina... nice arm..."

"Tonks..." Flitwick walked over.

"I've been looking all over for you three! Names!"

"Mr. Flitwick... You've known me for 5 years..."

"No exceptions Potter!"

"Sir I can vouch for these three."

"Ah! Of course Nymphadora. Go ahead through. Forgive me!"

* * *

><p>Marina took a seat in front of Neville.<p>

"Ah Marina! Did you find Luna?"

"Yep and Harry too."

"That's good...where's Tonks?"

"Patrolling." A loud thump was heard as the students turned their attention to Dumbledore.

"Good Evening. Now as you know, each and every one of you was searched upon your arrival here tonight and you have the right to know why. Once there was a young man, who like you, sat in this very hall, walked this castle's corridors, slept under its roofs. He seemed to the entire world a student like any other. His name... Tom Riddle." Marina felt numerous sets of eyes staring at her back as murmurs filled the table. "Today, of course, he's known all over the world by another name, which is why, as I stand looking out upon you all tonight, I'm reminded of a sobering fact: Every day, every hour, this very minute, perhaps, dark forces attempt to penetrate this castle's walls. But in the end, their greatest weapon... is you. Now off to bed." Marina stood and walked toward the dorm.

"There she is..."

"Why is she here!"

"Dumbeldores wrong dark forces already penetrated the castle."

"Marina!" Tonks ran up to her quickly noticing her vacant expression. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..."


	22. Half Blood Prince 2

Barty stared blankly at the ceiling. His eyes wide in shock.

_She's dead…_

He clenched his fists in anger as tears stung his eyes.

_It's that Weasly Boys fault…_

* * *

><p>"Harry m'boy! I was beginning to worry! And I see we've brought someone with us..." Slughorn raised his eyebrow at Ron as Marina stared off into space.<p>

"Ron Weasly, sir. But I'm dead awful at Potions, a menace actually, so I probably should just be going."

"Nonsense, we'll sort you out. Any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine. Right then, books out."

"Um, sorry, sir, but I haven't got my book yet - nor's Ron."

"Not to worry. You can get what you need from the cupboard." As Harry and Ron step to the cupboard, Slughorn gestured to the cauldrons before him. "Now, as I was saying, I've prepared a few concoctions this morning. Any ideas what these might be? Yes, Miss...?"

"Granger, sir. That one there is Veritaserum. And that would be Polyjuice Potion. And that..." Marina heard a couple of snickers behind her and froze for a moment. Slowly turning to glance at the girls behind her. Their faces changed almost on command to fear and they stepped away from her toward Romilda on the other side of the classroom as Marina embarrassedly turned away. Trying to focus on the rest of the lesson.

* * *

><p>Marina stared at her cauldron as the class apathetically clapped.<p>

"Merlin's Beard! But it's perfect. So perfect I daresay one sip would kill us all! Your mother was a dab hand at potions, but this... My, my, what can't you do, m'boy? Perhaps you will save us all in the end..." Marina smiled at harry as he reached for the Felix Felicis in Slughorns hand.

"Damn it." She smirked.

"It's ok Hermione don't worry about it."

"I could have used that."

"I feel the same way."

* * *

><p>"WHAT?" Bellatrix, Barty, and the Malfoys all froze as Voldemort stood. Striding over to Malfoy.<p>

"I swear…"

"There is no way she survived that!"

"My lord…She was there!" Barty suppressed a smile as Voldemort threw the knife he was handling across the room.

"LUCIUS!"

"Yes…"

"Get me Severus…NOW!" He stood and a black cloud shot from the sky as Voldemort rubbed his eyes.

"Nacissa, Draco. You're dismissed." The two stood and quickly left, as Voldemort turned to Bellatrix. "Bellatrix…If she survived that…we need her on our side."

"My lord…"

"If we have to take that girl by force."

"I agree sir." Barty spoke up as a cloud landed in the room.

"Severus…Is she alive."

"I apologize but Luicus has done a horrid job at catching me up."

"Is Marina enrolled in Hogwarts this year?"

"Yes, and I do believe she is attending as well."

"Severus keep an eye on her…don't let her stray too close to those mudbloods, and blood traitors that she's always with…however, don't let her catch on either."

"Yes My lord."

* * *

><p>"Marina…wh...What if he doesn't make it?"<p>

"Well, he'll probably curse and feel sore about it for no less than a week."

"No but seriously."

"I am being serious." Hermione and Marina sat on the sidelines watching the tryouts. Ron and Cormac sat talking for a moment until; Cormac turned and glanced up at Hermione winking.

"I think that ugly ones got a thing for you Hermione." She shot Marina a look. "I don't think his eye was just twitching mate…"

"Wait…" Ron looked up and waved. As Hermione sheepishly waved back.

"Aww." She smacked Marinas arm as the tryouts began. Compared to Cormac, Ron was doing quite terribly. "Hermione stop making that face…your making me nervous, and I don't frankly understand enough of Quiddich to care."

"All right. Cormac. Ron. It's down to you two for Keeper. We'll decide it with a shootout." Hermione's face scrunched up in confusion for a moment but then got a small look of hope.

"Hermione?" she cupped her hand over her mouth as Cormac went up.

"Cunfundo." His broom began to shake, as the quaffle flew past and a few Gryffindor's in the stand began to cheer.

"Nice."

"Thank you, I thought it would be the easiest thing to do."

"Isn't he brilliant?" Hermione raised her eyebrows at the blonde in front of them as Marina nudged her.

"What's Cormacs problem." He raised both eyebrows at Hermione and winked as she stood.

"Marina lets go."

"Ok…"

* * *

><p>Marina sat quietly by herself in the great hall. Yawning as she glanced at the small groups of students around her. She froze for a moment when she finnaly noticed that no group was within 5 feet of her. Self conscious she stood and began to walk out of the great hall when she turned the corner and ran into someone.<p>

"Oh my goodness. Im sorry."

"Ah Marina its fine. I've actually been looking for you." she blinked at Slughorn as she steadied him.

"Oh, for what professor?"

"Well you see, Im holding a small get together with some students and I was wondering if you would care to attend."

"Oh…Of course… Are you sure professor?"

"Yes of course. You may not give yourself the credit but your one of the brightest students I've ever met. Send Mad-Eye my best regards." With that he walked off. "See you tomorrow night at 8 o'clock."

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p>Slughorn stood at the head of a table, his goblet raised as marina looked around at the students around her.<p>

"Neville, are you serious!" she whispered to him as he nodded.

"They said it was a necklace she touched. Now Katy's in the hospital."

"Who set it…?"

"To Hogwarts' best and brightest!"

"I'll tell you later…" she nodded and tried to focus her attention to the other students.

"Which one do I use for the soup?" No one answered as he helplessly looked to Marina as she gave him a blank stare.

"Don't ask me I was raised by Mad-eye."

"So tell me, Cormac. See much of your Uncle Tiberius these days?"

"Yes, sir. In fact, I'm meant to go hunting with him and the Minister for Magic over holiday." Marina tried and failed to suppress a snort of laughter as Cormac sent her a glare

"Well, be sure to give them both my best." Slughorn answered seemingly oblivious to the two students. "What about your uncle, Belby? Working on anything new? For those of you who don't know, Marcus' uncle invented the Wolfsbane Potion."

"Dunno. He and me dad don't get on. Probably because Dad thinks potions are rubbish. Says the only potion worth having is a stiff one at the end of the day…" Marina giggled as the boy answered not looking up from his plate once, as the table of people stared at him.

"And you, Miss Granger? What is it your family does in the Muggle world?"

"My parents are dentists. " Everyone stared at her in confusion. "They tend to people's teeth."

"Fascinating. And is that considered a dangerous profession?"

"No. Though, a boy named Robbie Fenwick did bite my father once. Needed ten stitches." Neville stared down at the table silently.

"Ow…" the door creaked open as everyone turned their attention to the girl who timidly walked in with an air of confidence.

"Miss Weasly! Come in, come in."

"Sorry, I'm not ordinarily late." Marina exchanged glances with Hermione.

"They've been fighting again." She mouthed to her as Hermione nodded.

"No matter. You'll be just in time for dessert. That is - if Belby leaves you any." Belby continued eating oblivious to Slughorns, unintended insult.

As Ginny moved to her seat, Harry randomly stood as Marina and Hermione shot him amused glances.

"What?" Hermione and Marina turned.

"Nothing."

"Yeah I didn't say anything…."

* * *

><p>Marina sat with her back to the wall as she looked around at the groups of kids leaving for the game.<p>

"Marina are you going?" Hermione pulled her up from the ground as Marina shook her head.

"No, Tonks and I are going to Hogsmead; tell everyone good luck for me ok."

"Ok. Have fun." Marina smiled at Hermione as she left.

* * *

><p>"I don't know Tonks its odd."<p>

"What?"

"All the students, their acting stranger than usual."

"Well Rina, with your fathers increasing activity it's not that unusual for people to be afraid of you."

"But it's not like I'm going around killing everything."

"No but most people are ignorant about that kinda thing." Marina scoffed.

"So how's slug club? I heard you got in."

"Oh yeah…were having some Christmas party thing…"

"Well have fun." Tonks snorted.

"Shut up…"

"Isn't Slughorn funny? I love talking to him because he's just so apathetic about everything."

"Yeah I suppose he is interesting to talk to, to say the least. Have you heard anything from the order?"

"Not much, there doing fine for now I suppose."

"Well that's good."


	23. Half Blood Prince 3

The camera flashed as Marina paced around the room, not knowing what to do at this 'party'

"Drink?"

"Neville...? What are you doing?"

"I didn't make the cut for the Slug Club."

"Aw. Im sorry Neville."

"It's okay. At least this isn't that bad… He's got Belby handing out towels in the loo." Marina grimaced as Neville nodded in agreement and walked off.

She finally sat at an empty table by herself in the back of the room. Snape watched her silently from afar and sigh. Felling a small twang of guilt, she didn't deserve what was happening to her...but she would end up having to deal with it anyway.

"Take your hands off me, you filthy squib!" Slughorn frowned and turned away from his guests to the commotion as Filch yanked Malfoy by the collar.

"Professor Slughorn, sir! I've just discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party…."

"Okay, okay, I was gate-crashing. Happy?" Snape stepped in once Slughorn opened his mouth to speak.

"I'll escort him out." Draco's eyes shifted landing on Marina for a moment before he shrugged free of Filch.

"Certainly... Professor."

* * *

><p>The train stopped at the station as Marina slugged her bag over her shoulder. Dashing off the train. She looked around in anticipation.<p>

"MARINA!" She turned and saw George waving at her, as she ran into his arms.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too love." He took her bag and laced his fingers between hers. As she rested her head on his shoulder while they left.

* * *

><p>"It was delicious, Molly. Really."<p>

"You're sure you won't stay?"

"No, we should go. The first night of the cycle is always the worst, so I need to get him back." Marina gave Tonks a hug.

"Im going to miss you back at Hogwarts."

"Ah Rina don't worry about you'll be fine." George appeared behind Marina, slipping his arms around her waist as he pulled her into the house, when they were alone in the kitchen George gently kissed her neck.

"Happy Christmas Marina." He lifted a box and handed it to her as she smiled.

"George…I can't take this. I haven't had the chance to get you something."

"It's fine love. Just open it." She pulled back the paper on the box and opened it. She smiled. It was a bracelet. The clear gems glistened every color as they reflected the tree lights and Marina slipped it on.

"George…thank you." He kissed her and the two began to snog as a shout from outside interrupted.

"HARRY! NO!"

"What was that?" Marina and George ran outside watching as flames engulfed the path harry ran on, Ginny following close behind.

"George get everyone out of the house in case they come back." He nodded toward his mum and kissed Marinas forehead.

"Be careful love." Marina ran with Tonks and Lupin into the bush after Harry and Ginny. Marina and Tonks were the first to find them, and wands draw they circled the two. Lupin running from the reeds joining them as an odd clicking noise rose. Two black clouds flew up toward the sky and went toward the house as a large boom filled their ears.

"George…" She took off running through the reeds as she emerged and saw George, standing alone at the back of the house.

"Marina." She ran to him and they embraced as flames began to engulf the burrow. "What…"

Marina and George watched as a figure walked from the house, and Marina felt her heart skip a beat.

"Mum…" Bellatrix sent her a sadistic smile, dissaparating away. As George and Marina were left to stare at the home burning to the ground.

* * *

><p>"Marina."<p>

"Yes George?"

"That was your mum wasn't it." She lay her head on his chest. Silent for a moment.

"Yes…"

"Marina, you have to tell me. What did they put you throught when you were little?"

"George…I can't talk about it…."

"Oh." They remained silent and when George looked down he smiled at her sleeping face. Curiosity overwhelming his thoughts as he remembered how afraid Marina was when she saw her mum earlier.

* * *

><p>"Molly those two are going to end up killing eachother."<p>

"Why do you say that?"

"They've been doing nothing but dueling."

"Mad Eye and Marina!"

"Is that why Moody isn't here?" Kingsley laughed as Tonks nodded.

"They've been dueling since 6 o'clock this morning." Kingsley glanced at the clock.

"Tonks do you think Alastor would mind if I went over to see how they were doing?" Kingsley asked as she shook her head.

"I doubt it."

"Ok."

* * *

><p>Kingsley heard a bone cracking thump.<p>

"DAMN IT!" Marina yelled.

"Get up and try again." Kingsley watched the shadows on the wall as Marina stood and faced him, the two exchanging spells for a moment before Marina was sent flying back.

"Shit…"

"Marina, at this rate any stupid death eater can get you. TRY HARDER!" She coughed, and stood. Losing and being sent flying back a couple more times.

"Come on Marina…" Kingsley spoke under his breath, as she stumbled to stand.

"Densaugeo." Kingsley grinned as Marina stopped the spell without uttering a word. "Diffindo." Marina yelped and grabbed her arm in pain as the spell cut through her skin.

"Marina I know you can defeat me. You're just not trying hard enough. Do you think that were all going to enjoy seeing you die! IF YOU CANT BEAT ME YOU WONT BE ABLE TO FACE THIS WAR MARINA! THEIR GOING TO BE COMING AT YOU FULL FORCE! THEY WILL ATTACK YOU WITH THE SAME AMOUNT OF FORCE THEY'LL ATTACK ME WITH! IMPEDIMENTA!" Angrily Marina raised her wand.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Kingsley smirked as Moodys wand went flying across the room, smacking Marina on the forehead.

"See you could do it." Marina stood frozen on the spot as Kingsley revealed himself.

"Wow Alastor that's quite the student you have."

"Thank You Kingsley."

* * *

><p>"Did you actually believe you could just walk up to Ol'Sluggy and ask him to reveal his deepest darkest secret? Honestly Harry, sometimes I think the Daily Prophet should call you the Dim One." Marina glanced at the two, confused.<p>

"What?"

"Slughorn knows something that will help us get one step closer to fighting Voldemort. Now Harry's going to have to persuade him somehow to tell us. And now, I'm afraid, you've made it a lot harder Harry." He studied his Mauders map.

"Guys. I think Malfoy's leaving the castle. I've seen it. Sometimes... sometimes he just disappears off the Map."

"That's... not possible. No one can leave the castle these days. The Map is wrong."

"The Map is never wrong."

* * *

><p>"Why is Ron in the hospital wing!" Hermione's voice cracked as she asked.<p>

"Well…" Harry scratched his head. "To make a long story short he drank something that didn't agree with him."

"What was it."

"Just some poisoned Brandy…" Marina and Hermione entered the hospital wing right behind Harry and were greeted by Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Slughorn, and Ginny

"Quick thinking on your part, Harry. Using a Bezoar. You must be very proud of your student, eh, Horace?" Marina stood by Ginny as she nodded to greet her, and Hermione somberly sat in a chair by his side.

"Hm? Oh. Yes... very proud."

"I think we all agree that Mr. Potter's actions were heroic. The question is: Why were they necessary."

"Why indeed." Dumbledore took the half empty bottle and sniffed it. "This appears to be a gift, Horace.

You don't by chance remember who gave you this bottle, do you which by the way possesses remarkably subtle hints of licorice and cherry when not polluted with poison."

"Actually I had intended to give it as a gift myself."

"To whom might I ask?"

"You, Headmaster." Everyone froze as the door suddenly busted open, Lavender running in.

"Where is he? Where's my Won-Won! Has he been asking for me?" She abruptly stopped when she saw Hermione, her eyes narrowing.

"What's she doing here?"

"I might ask you the same."

"I happen to be his girlfriend!"

"I happen to be his... friend." Harry and Marina exchanged glances.

"Don't make me laugh. You haven't spoken in weeks. I suppose you want to make up with him now that he's suddenly all interesting."

"He's been poisoned, you daft dimbo! And for the record, I've always found him interesting." She looked down embarrassed as Ron stirred.

"Ha! See? He senses my presence. I'm here, Won-Won. I'm here."

"Err... My... Nee... He…Hermion..e." Ron's hand reached out as Hermione sheepishly took it and he fell unconscious as Lavender turned and ran out.

"Ah, to be young and feel love's keen sting. Come, everyone, I think Mr. Weasly is well tended." Dumbledore beamed as he led everyone out.


	24. Half Blood Prince 4

George lay awake.

Thoughts of death eaters filling his mind.

He knew that no matter how close they were Marina would never speak to him of them. And who they were and what they did. But that was Irrelevant. He knew that someone else held that knowledge as well.

Mad eye.

* * *

><p>He pulled his jacket tightly around his shoulders. His hands fiddleing with rubbish in his pockets a he looked up at the house in front of him.<p>

Taking a deep breath he walked up to the door and knocked. Hours seemed to pass until he heard the lock shift. Alastors eye staring back at him until he gulped.

"George? What brings you here at a time like this?"

"Well sir. It has to do with Marina." The Auror froze for a moment.

"Yes well come in." he followed Mad-Eye through a dark corridor until they reached a sitting area. "Have a seat." George abruptly sat as the Auror took a seat across the small table in front of him.

"So what has you worried?"

"Worried sir?"

"Don't beat around the bush. Your an open book. Your so nervous you would think that you were coming to tell me that Marina is carrying a child." George went bright red.

"No! NO SIR! She's not! I swear!" the auror snorted.

"I didn't think that's what you came to talk about. Now tell me. What has you worried?"

"Well it has to do alot with her family. Its just that...I want to understand, I want to know what she's gone through so I can be there for her." Moody was quiet for a long while.

"But she wont tell you." George shook his head. "Why do you want to know?"

"I told you..."

"No! Why is it important you understand and know? You can still be there for her without knowledge of her past."

"But...that isn't enough. I love her and I want to know." Alastor smirked.

"Well I can surely show you but...I have to warn you...it's not for the faint of heart."

"Show me."

* * *

><p>Alastor led George to a large, almost empty room with a large goblet in the middle of the room and a shelf of vials on the wall.<p>

"I will briefly explain."

"Yes sir."

"Once you enter her memories you cannot leave until they are finished. You cannot change the course of events in the memory either. You can only watch the events unfold. No one can see you or hear you." he pulled a vial from the shelf. "I will warn you one last time. You have one last chance to back out. You will be changed after viewing the memories but you can still back out.

"no..I'll stay." George peered down into the water as Moody poured in the vial...

* * *

><p>"Ron. Stop. You're making it snow."<p>

"Huh?" Neville, Harry, and Marina looked up at the snow above Rons head as Neville caught a snowflake. Ron looked up at the snow sadly, and Hermionie placed her hand over his.

"Tell me again how I broke up with Lavender?" Everyone exchanged glances, going back to their food as quickly as possible. Leaving Hermionie to do the explaining.

"Um, well, she came to visit you in the hospital, you see, and you talked...I don't believe it was a long conversation..."

"Don't get me wrong. I'm bloody thrilled to be shot of her. It's just she seems... a bit put out." They all glanced down the table and were greeted with a lethal glare.

"Does, doesn't she? And you say you don't remember a thing from that night? Not one thing?"

"Well... there is... something." Hermionie leaned in. "But no. It can't be. Besides, I was completely boggled, wasn't I?"

"Right. Boggled..." Hermionie slumped back, frowning. Everyone smirked with amusement as a small commotion rose.

"That's Katie. That's Katie Bell." Harry stood and ran toward her as the girls around her glared at him. Katie paused for a moment and sent them away to speak with Harry as a few of the girls looked toward Marina. Scoffing and whispering before turning away.


	25. Half Blood Prince 5

George hit the ground hard. He yelped at the rush of pain and quickly scattered to his feet, nervously looking around as the rest of the memory faded into view around him.

He was inside her memories.

This was it.

There was no turning back now.

He looked around at the house that had appeared around him. Shuddering at the darkness in the house. He managed to see a few bookshelves and chairs, and also a flight of stairs as he stood their confused. Moody had not told him what to do. He waited for a few moments and decided to explore, but the second he moved the door flung open. He froze as re-assessed his situation as Bellatrix entered the room. Her eyes shifted around the room uneasily as the room became illuminated by the tip of her wand.

"BLACK!" George jumped at the sudden outburst as a door flew open from behind him. Before he knew what was happening he felt something strange, and watched in horror as a man walked right through him grabbing Bellatrix.

"Send her…" George froze and backed away in awe from the scene, watching intently. "Send her with his horcrux." George found himself puzzled until the man speaking with Bellatrix gestured to her non-wand hand. When George finally noticed that Bellatrix clung to a locket. A large green gem glistening back at him from her palm.

"No! She's…she's just a child…MY child! I will not have her take it."

"BELLATRIX!" The man snapped. "It's the only way, if you care for him you will send her with the horcrux. The ministry will be here at any moment. Not to mention Rudolfus."

"NO BARTY!" George felt his gut tighten. It was Barty Crouch Jr. The death eater his father had told him and Fred about when they were little.

"Bellatrix! Don't you want him back!" She nodded and glared up at Crouch.

"Yes...But...What will you do if Marina is harmed?" Crouch froze for a moment horror crossing over his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"WHAT IF SHE IS KILLED IN THE CROSSFIRE?" George froze and felt his heart skip a beat, a sadistic smile crossing over Barty's lips.

"Mistress Black..." He pulled the locket from Bellatrix's grip and kissed her hand. "I swear on my life that I will not allow anything to harm Marina." Bellatrix was silent for a moment and nodded.

"Ok..." The two death eaters began to climb the staircase as George followed intently.

"We must be quick." Barty whispered as he gently opened the first door they came to and peering inside. "Get up."

George glanced inside and watched dumbfounded. He saw Marina's tiny figure. Even in her youth she had long black hair. It hung down from the window ceil as she lay on her side, staring out the window. George wanted to smile at the fact that she would rest on widow ceils even in her youth. But given the circumstances he couldn't. Bellatrix dashed in behind Barty, and grabbed Marina by the hair. Pulling her to her feet as the little girl yelped. George felt his fist clench as she roughly tied the little girls hair into a braid. Wrapping a poncho around her tiny shoulders.

"Barty..." The man pulled out the locket.

"Bellatrix this is our only chance." He looked down at the little girl as George noticed something in his eyes. "Marina."

"Yes..."

"There will be men here tonight. And they will be evil men...They will do anything to kill you." The little girls eyes filled with fear as George watched, mortified. Bellatrix knelt in front of her.

"Even if I am captured or killed Marina you need to stay away from them."

"But...mum..." Bellatrix slapped her.

"Marina there is no time for questions. You will do what we tell you too." The little girl shamefully looked away tears in her eyes as Bellatrix violently grabbed her hair. "Do you understand?"

"Yes...Sorry mother."

"Marina, I also want you to keep this away from them." Barty pulled out the locket as Bellatrix stood walking to the door, as Crouch pulled the locket over her head.

"Hurry we…" A loud boom interrupted Bellatrix as she turned in dismay.

"BELLATRIX! WHERE IS THAT DEVIL CHILD?" Barty kissed Marina's forehead as, George froze.

"You?" He spoke under his breath finally realizing who had impersonated Moody and forced Marina to end their relationship all that time ago. Steps where heard.

"SHE DIES TONIGHT! ALONG WITH YOU BELLATRIX!"

"Bellatrix get Marina out of here I'll try and stop Rudolfus." Marina timidly looked around in bewilderment.

"Mum..."

"Marina be quiet." Marina grabbed onto a small stuffed bear pulling it into her arms as Bellatrix snatched her up following Barty out of the room as Marina hid her face in Bellatrix's curls, the small bear hugged tightly in her arms.

"JUNIOR! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Barty suddenly raised his wand and sent a spell flying at the scruffy man as he flew back.

"Bellatrix now!" She dashed down the stairs and out of the house as George followed her.

* * *

><p>"Junior...just wait until the ministry gets here...Im sure you'll flee like a dog with its tail between its legs...Wouldn't want to disappoint your father." Footsteps were heard below.<p>

"This is the Ministry." George froze after hearing Kingsley shout inside the house. Barty timidly stepped back. Locking eye contact with Rudolfus.

"Coward." Barty apparating away as Rudolfus scoffed and turned his eyes to where Bellatrix and Marina had left...

* * *

><p>"STUPIFY!" Marina was sent flying from Bellatrix's arms and she hit a tree. Yelping as she was thrown down. George felt himself fill with fear as he ran toward her and she pulled herself up. Fearfully she looked around until she saw the bear. She ran to its landing spot and checked the little bear for injuries clinging to it lovingly as Rudolfus grabbed Bellatrix by the hair. The witch's wand was sent flying with Marina and she was left helpless against the much stronger man. He began to beat her. Bellatrix trying to fight back as much as she could. Marina turned her attention to the event as the witch's screams filled her ears.<p>

"He can't hurt her again." Marina set down the bear and ran toward Rudolfus as George tried to grab her arm. Marina running through it as if it wasn't there.

"NO!" He fell to his knees when he remembered Mad-Eyes words.

_You will be unable to alter anything. You will just have to watch the events unfold._

He watched as Marina punched Rudolfus in the back with her little fists.

"STOP! DONT HURT MUM!" Bellatrix tried to hold Rudolfus down as he turned with rage to the little girl.

"NO! MARINA RUN!" she was too late and Rudolfus grabbed Marina throwing her down and punching her like he had Bellatrix. As George watched right next to the bear tears spilling from his eyes as Marina's screams filled his ears.

"STUPIFY!" George watched as the Ministry members ran toward them. Rudolfus was the one hit, and Marina ran to Bellatrix.

"MUM! IM SCARED!" She began sobbing as Bellatrix watched the members advance toward them, turning to Marina and slapping her.

"STOP CRYING! RUN MARINA! DONT STOP FOR ANYTHING!"

"BUT MUM!" She sobbed.

"JUST DO IT!" She pushed Marina out of the way as another stunning spell hit her. Marina screaming and running away.

Kinglsey, Moody, and Gawain Robards took off after her as several other aurors incapacitated Bellatrix and Rudolfus.

Marina continued running and ducked behind a tree for a moment trying to catch her breath. George studied her and felt his gut drop as tears ran down his face.

Her nose and lip both were bloody. Her cheek was puffed out in a big purple bulge that matched numerous spots on her arms and one of her beautiful eyes was painted black.

"Love..." His heart sank knowing that she couldn't hear him as Kinglseys voice filled the woods.

"Child. Come out, you do not need to run from us. We want to help you." Marina looked over her shoulder as Kingsley and Moody came into view and she quickly went hiding behind the tree again. She looked down at the locket in her hands and stood. Slowly stepping from the tree into their view. She was shaking and tears of fright were streaming down her face. Kingsley was the first one to see her.

"Come on. We won't harm you; you don t need to be afraid." Kinglsey spoke.

"We won't let him harm you again." The deformed Auror spoke as his words sent comfort through Marina. Kinglsey knelt down and reached out his hand as Marina took a step toward him. Her little fearful eyes locked onto his big welcoming eyes.

"STUPIFY!" Gawain had reached Moody and Kingsley and once he sent the spell at Marina, she froze in panic. Turning and running. Barty's words filling her mind once more.

_They will do anything to kill you._


	26. Half Blood Prince 6

She felt as if her heart was about to stop. But continued running in a blind panic. The locket was heavily weighing on her neck but she didn't notice the pain it was causing until she hit a log and toppled to the ground.

* * *

><p>"Are you mad!" Moody shouted confounded by the idiocy of some of the aurors.<p>

"Let's hurry before she harms herself." Kingsley led the way as the two aurors followed close behind.

George knelt by Marina as she looked down at her leg. Her small eyes were wide with pain and she backed to a tree trunk. Clutching the wound as tears streamed down her small cheeks. The blood loss added into the previous bleeding had rendered her helpless. She felt light headed and to Georges horror fell to her side. The cold snow that covered the ground felt good on her cheek and she snuggled closer to the tree. She had not yet fallen unconscious so she lay their quietly sobbing to herself. George watching as he felt himself begin to fall apart.

Kingsley looked around. He bit his cheek. He knew he had to find her first, either him or Mad Eye.

He heard rustling and heard Gawain

""There you are..."

Marina's eyes looked up at the man, unable to move. He raised his wand.

"Your disgusting." blood had stained the snow that Marina laid in and she hugged herself. "Avad..."

"Expelliarmus." Gawain's wand flew from his hand as mad eye walked out from the darkness Kinglsey right behind him.

"How dare you attempt to do that to a child."

"Sir go rejoin the others."

"Mad eye surely you see!" The Auror glared his eye thrashing about. "We can't leave something like her alive. Or Voldemort will never die." Kingsley grabbed the man and tossed him to the side, raising his wand.

"Go rejoin the others." Marina felt her consciousness slipping away as the man ran back the way he came.

"We can stop him now but once we turn them in there's no telling what the minister will do."

"How disgusting of them." Kingsley knelt next to Marina.

"Can you hear me?" she nodded, her vision fading in and out. "Your going to be ok." Hopeful that this man wouldn't disappoint and lie to her she allowed herself to give in to how tired she was.

George froze as he saw all the colors of the forest around him began to fade, turning to black.

* * *

><p>He watched in awe when all the colors returned. He looked around and saw Kingsley carrying Marina in his arms. Her leg was bandaged and she once again cuddled her bear in her arms her little eyes droopy and tired. Meanwhile the rest of the aurors held Bellatrix and Rudolfus at bay.<p>

Upon reaching the front of the minister's office Kingsley froze.

"What's going to happen to me and my mum?"

"You'll be ok. I'll do everything I can ok." Marina nodded and cuddled the bear even tighter as George walked alongside Kingsley.

They entered and everyone was silent. Turning their attention to the aurors and their catch, numerous wizards coming up to them.

"We are to take everyone into custody."

"Yes sir." Bellatrix and Rudolfus were thrown forward first as Marina began to stir.

"Mum."

"We have also been informed that there is a third captive as well."

"She is of no harm to the ministry..."

"Orders are orders Shaklebot."

"I will not hand over this girl." The guard issued a sudden punch to Kinglseys gut as Bellatrix turned and heard Marinas yelp.

"Sorry to do this Kingsley."

"SHES INJURED YOU TWAT." A few guards silenced Bellatrix as another yanked Marina up by her hair and stood her on two feet as she immanently fell due to her previous injury. Her bear flying from her arms as tears came to her eyes. The guard yanked her up again.

"Stand up." Marina tried and took a step collapsing again in pain. Bellatrix pulled away from the guards running to her as Marina hugged her.

"Mum..." the guards surrounded them wands raised as Marina began to cry burying her face in her moms curls. The sight sickened Moody and Kingsley as well but they were forced into non action by the numerous other guards that had appeared around them.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, get away from her now and cooperate or we attack." Kingsley tried to step forward but was stopped.

"THIS IS MAD! THAT GIRL IS 3 YEARS OLD! SHOW MERCY." Marina didn't look and just shook in her mother's arms. George felt horrid watching Marina in such a panic.

The leader of the guards stepped in front of Kingsley.

"Shaklebot, she is just like all of them. I refuse to show mercy to one. In the hope that no one else expects it, even if she is a child." He turned his attention away from the confounded Auror. "So Bellatrix, what will it be? Death to you and your child, or cooperation." Bellatrix looked down at Marina and stood her hand on her back still trying to console the little girl as her arms began to rise. The guards seized her as Marina tried to hold on to her mother.

"MUM!" another guard snatched her up as she kicked with her good leg reaching for her mother as the guard slapped her. As they were led away Bellatrix's screams filled the large area.

"JUST WAIT UNTIL HE COMES BACK! YOULL ALL BE DEAD! HAHAHA" Mad Eye looked down and saw the little bear the girl had been carrying with her and as the guards dispatched he picked it up. Not noticing as the locket fell from around the bear's neck

George was beginning to feel himself falling apart, he fell to his knees.

"NO MORE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE IT ANYMORE!" the memory faded out around him as he landed hard in the room Moody had left him in. Slowly shaking as he hugged himself, tears falling from his eyes.


	27. Half Blood Prince 7

Harry sat dully, the Potions textbook lying limp in his arms. Everyone looked over at him, Ginny rising to speak.

"You have to get rid of it. Today." Harry had told them all about the Malfoy incident and they were all on edge.

"Ok."

"I'll help."

"Ok." Harry stood and left with Ginny. As Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Marina were left sitting alone in silence.

"What do you all think?" Ron asked breaking the silence,

"About what?"

"Harry, how do you think he's going to get ol' slug to talk?"

"There's no telling what he could do." Marina spoke, narrowing her eyes in thought.

* * *

><p>Marina looked up at the sky. She let out a stiff breath of air and hit her head gently against the castle wall as she stretched. The sky had begun to turn a light orange as the sun set in the distance. She decided to head inside as she heard someone.<p>

"RINA!" It was Tonks. She finished gathering her things as she ran to Marina.

"Hi Tonks what is it?"

"Well…" she looked slightly uncomfortable. "Um, it's nothing."

"Ok then." The two walked inside together in silence Tonks hair slowly turning blue. "Tonks." The witch gulped.

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"Whatever do you mean?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Nymphadora your are going to tell me what happened." Tonks timidly looked around.

"But first we have to…" They turned the corner and ran into Snape. "Professor! Im sorry…." He angrily glanced at the two.

"It is no problem. But may one ask. What are you two up to?"

"Heading back to the dormitories." He caught eye contact with Marina.

"If I were you on this night I would be very careful as to what is wondering around the halls, Ms. Riddle." With that he disappeared down the corridor, Tonks sniffing as Marina watched him walk away in fear.

"What a strange man."

"Your right." Uneasy Marina tried to dismiss the feeling as the two climbed the great staircase. However, right as they were about to reach the dormitories. They ran into another Professor.

"Good Evening Professor Trelawney." The professor's large eyes timidly studied the girls.

"Good Evening…Tonks…"

"Yes M'am."

"I sense dark things in the castle tonight. Best be careful." With that she walked away as Tonks and Marina exchanged mortified glances.

"What the hell Tonks…."

"I don't know."

"Let's go find Hermione. She's probably in the dorm…" The second the dormitory door opened Hermione embraced Marina.

"I've been looking everywhere for you…Tonight while Dumbledore and Harry are gone… Death Eaters are going to penetrate the castle." Marina felt her stomach churn.

"Ill alert the order." Tonks ran off as Marina turned to Hermione.

"Where are Harry and Dumbledore?"

"Finding a Horcrux."

"Are they ok?"

"Hopefully, Im stationed at Snapes office. Let's go." Marina followed Hermione out of the dormitory and glanced outside. The sun was almost finished setting in the distance and as it brought darkness Marina felt very uneasy. Hermione had reached the bottom of the staircase and turned.

"Marina hurry!"

"Ok." As she stepped onto the staircase it began to move, detaching from the platform Hermione now stood on.

"Marina!"

"It's ok! I'll find my way! Go ahead!" Hermione nodded and ran off toward Snapes office as Marina stepped off the staircase onto the next platform.

* * *

><p>George looked up at the castle. Fred was with his mum and he stood uneasily staring up at the castle. He wouldn't know how to act if he saw her. He felt his stomach churn as a hand grabbed his shoulder.<p>

"It's ok boy. You'll be fine and so will she." Alastor loosened his grip and nodded toward George as he stepped up to lead the group toward the castle.


	28. Half Blood Prince 8

"George some members of the DA are stationed in front of Snapes office. Head there and see if that's where Marina is." Mad Eye ordered him.

"Yes sir." He ran as fast as he could toward the office.

"Hermione." Her eyes lit up with gratitude as she saw him approach.

"George! Thank Goodness. Have you seen Marina?"

"No I thought she was with you." Her face dropped.

"She's supposed to be but we were separated by the great staircases."

"And she's not back yet?" George felt himself begin to itch with worry as Hermione looked down the hall.

"No. She had to take a detour that led down to the dungeons."

"Aren't these the dungeons?"

"One set, the staircase led her to the ones in the opposite ends of the school."

"Ok. I'll go find her."

"Be careful." As he took off toward the dungeons he felt a headache surface due to the lack of sleep. In his mind he attempted to block the hurt he felt when he had saw the memories. The hurt he felt for Marinas suffering, and the hurt that came to him when he tried to encompass why she had not wanted him to know. Narrowing his eyes he tried his best to simply silence the thoughts as he made it to the great staircases.

* * *

><p>Marina shuddered with fright as her wand lit the way. She had never been down in the dungeons before. It was an unnerving feeling and she almost felt as if she was being followed.<p>

"Hello?" she called out as she heard a footstep behind her. Jumping she turned looking around for the source but finding nothing…but just as she was about to turn.

"Marina..." Her heart skipped a beat. As finnaly saw someone move out of the shadows, meeting the eyes of the one person she was most afraid of.

"Barty..." His eyes were filled with lust and his expression took on a very relived appearance as he disarmed her, her wand flying across the corridor.

"You gave me such a fright. " he was right in front of her, and completely aware of his power over her. "I thought you had perished." She winced as the back of his hand ran down her cheek. He chuckled, his voice lowering to a whisper as his hand stroked her neck. "Come now Marina, you must learn to trust me." she tried to pull away as he backed her into a wall, slapping her. The sound echoed down the hall and confirmed Marinas worst fears.

They were alone.

"Do you really think that Weasly will survive this war," he chuckled as his breath hit her face. "Blood traitors are just as bad as muggles and mudbloods. Join us."

"No." She whimpered as he smirked, eyeing her as he felt his entire body ache.

" Just wait Marina, you'll be sorry you were ever with him."

"Barty stop..." he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer as she tried to squirm away.

"What's wrong?" he whispered into her ear as she tried to push him off. He pinned her arms to the wall behind them and stuck his head next to her ear. "You are betrothed to me after all."

"Stop!" he nibbled at her earlobe.

"Don't be so feisty Marina, if you want me to stop then stop me." She struggled against him as he watched, his eyes bright with amusement. "Your too weak."

"Stupify!" Barty was thrown back as Marina fell to the ground, George embracing her. "What did he do?" his voice was spilling over with rage as Barty rose to his feet.

"Come now I was just playing with her." George turned hostility to the older man.

"How dare you even think of touching her."

"Who are you to tell me this, pathetic Weasly." He raised his wand at George as he did the same toward Barty.

"I don't know who you are but she's my girlfriend." Barty laughed.

"Well Weasly I'll have you know that she's mine. Not yours, mine." George glared as Marina tried to stop him.

"George don't. Youll get hurt…"

"You just wait boy. In time she will choose me."

"No I wont!" Barty laughed as George stepped in front of Marina protectively.

"So are you going to do anything blood traitor? Or do we just sit here staring at eachother?" George stood firmly standing his ground as Barty took a step forward. "So this is a dominance battle for you isent it…your afraid of me aren't you boy. Your scared that ill defeat you. Well trust me the second I do I wont hesitate to claim my territory." Bartys eyes met Marinas as George attacked in fury.

"Stupify!" Barty dodged and laughed attacking George with the same spell as he barley stopped it.

"Just wait boy."

"CROUCH!" Bellatrix scampered down the hall and grabbed the wizard before he attacked. "We must go! Severus has ushered the command! IT'S DONE!" Marina pulled out her wand, standing by George at the ready as Bellatrix laughed.

"Maybe another time daughter. Barty come." Two black clouds shot up toward the sky as George held his wand at the ready.

"George, their gone now." He lowered his wand and refused to make eye contact with her. "George…" he didn't answer, causing Marina to become frightened.

"George what's the matter!" Tears began to fall from his cheeks as Marina tried to comfort him. "George! Why are you?" he cut her off and embraced her.

"Im so sorry."

"George don't worry im fine Barty didn't do too much."

"NO!" Marina jumped as George grabbed her shoulders "I know."

"Know what?"

"Mad-Eye he showed me."

"Showed you what Geo…" Relization hit her mid-sentence. She felt her body stiffen her eyes growing wide in shame. "You saw."

"All of it."

"George why?"

"Don't ask me that." He said coldly as she reached out to touch his face. He slapped her hand away. "DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU WOULDN'T TELL ME! I HAD TO KNOW WHAT IT WAS LIKE! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME BUT YOU WOULDN'T EVEN TELL ME THAT! I HAD TO GET MAD-EYE TO!" she felt tears come to her eyes as George yelled at her tears streaming down his face. She had never seen him like this and didn't know what to do.

"…George don't yell at me." He looked down.

"Why wouldn't you tell me!" He was so hurt, and the feeling just grew within him as she was quiet for a long while before answering.

"George, I didn't want your feelings to change." He fell to his knees and hugged her, burying his face in her stomach.

"Marina, I will always love you. Nothing can change that. After watching you suffer, I hate it. More than anything." Marina felt tears gushing down her cheeks. He lifted her shirt slightly and traced the large scar that resided across her stomach. "Even then, I couldn't protect you. I just sat and did nothing while you suffered."

"George." She begged. "It's not your fault." He looked down as she lowered to her knees. She gently touched his face as he winced. "Please, don't be afraid of me."

"Im not afraid of you im afraid of getting attached and losing you. Im afraid that you don't trust and love me, and I'm sorry I couldn't be what you needed." She got a large rush of fear as he stood walking away as she ran to him embracing him from behind.

"George!" she felt tears running down her cheeks, as he pulled away walking off. "GEORGE!" she pleaded as she embraced him again. He tried to pull away again as she tightened her grip.

"DON'T GO!" Her words turned to sobs as the fear filled her again. "I NEED YOU! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! PLEASE DON'T! DONT LEAVE ME HERE ALONE!" He felt his chest fill with joy as he heard what he had been longing for, for so long. He turned and hugged her tight her sobs filling his ears as she cried into his chest.

"Don't cry. Im sorry love. I'll always be right here. I promise."


	29. Deathly Hallows 1

I cant apologize enough.

For the wait.

Broken computers are no fun.

Im Sorry!

* * *

><p>"Severus. I was beginning to worry you'd lost your way. Come. I've saved you a seat." A sadistic grin crossed over the dark lord's lips as he gestured to the seat near him. The room was so thick with tension it was as if one could cut it with a knife. Severus sat, "You know our hosts, of course, Severus. Narcissa in particular<br>has been most hospitable. Lucius, on the other hand, is, I fear, burdened by my presence. Are you, Lucius?"

"My lord?" The man whimpered.

"Are you burdened?" Narcissa cut in for her near hysterical husband.

"My lord is always welcome here." A knowing smile took over the dark lord's face his eyes shifting to Snape. Snape was already occupied with watching Nagini, who slowly went under the table.

"You bring news I trust, Severus?" Uttered Voldemort breaching the fragile silence.

"It will happen Saturday next. At nightfall."

"And this information comes ,,,

from the source we discussed?" Yaxley cut off the response from Severus.

"I have heard differently, my lord. Dawlish, the Auror, let slip that the Potter boy will not be moved until the thirtieth of this month, the night before he turns seventeen." Severus returned the response, rather annoyed.

"This is a false trail. The Auror Office no longer plays any part in the protection of Harry Potter. Those closest to him believe we have infiltrated the Ministry."

"Well, they've got that right, then, 'aven't they?" Giggled the squat man.

"Pius, what say you?" Pius blankly looked up.

"One hears many things, my lord. Whether the truth is among them is not clear. Voldemort let out a short cackle.

"Spoken like a true politician. You will, I think, prove most  
>useful, Pius. Where will he be taken? The boy?"<p>

"To a safehouse. Likely the home of someone in the Order. I'm told it has been given every manner of protection possible. Once there, it will be impractical to attack him. We may have compromised the Ministry, but there are those who remain loyal to him. As long as the Ministry stands, his allies within will have the means at  
>their disposal to insure his safety."<p>

"My lord, if I might, I'd like to volunteer myself for this task.  
>I'd like to kill the boy." Just as Bellatrix offered a loud wail abruptly filled the death eaters ears. Voldemort angrily slammed on the table. Voldemort's eyes flashed red.<p>

"Wormtail! Have I not spoken to you about keeping our guest quiet?" The mousy figure leaped to Voldemort's side.

"Yes, m-my lord. Right away, my lord." Voldemort turned back to Bellatrix"

"As inspiring as I find your bloodlust, Bellatrix, I must be  
>the one to kill Harry Potter. But I face an unfortunate<br>complication. It has recently come to my attention that my wand and Potter's share the same core. They are, in some ways, twins. We can wound but not fatally harm one  
>another. This means, if I am to kill him… I will have to do it with another's wand." Despite the already thick tension it rose to an incomprehensible amount as Voldemort's black eyes shifted across the room.<p>

The others at the table stir nervously. Bellatrix  
>stiffens. Voldemort's narrow.<p>

"Come now. Surely one of you would like the honor? What about…you, Lucius?" Lucius silently peered up.

"My lord." He squeaked

"I require your wand." Lucius sat mute for a moment. Scanning for any face that would give him comfort around him. His wife's fingers gently grazed his wrist. As he lowered his head rolling his wand across the table.

"Do I detect elm?"

"Yes, my lord."

"And the core?"

"Dragon — dragon heartstring."

"For those of you who do not know, we are joined tonight by Miss Charity Burbage who until recently taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her specialty was Muggle studies. It is Miss Burbage's belief that Muggles are not so different from us. She would, given her way, have us mate with them. To her, the mixture of magical and Muggle blood is not an abomination but something to be encouraged. I, of course, take a contrary view. But we're all civilized here. All adults. We can agree to disagree." Charity turned to the one person in the room who could give her any faint hope.

"Severus, please. We're friends…" Snape's face remains impassive and he quietly turns away.

"Avada Kedavra!" Green light followed by the thud of Charitys body hitting the table filled the room as everyone watched in silence.

"Nagini… Dinner.".


	30. Deathly Hallows 2

T-T This next chapter, after this is going to be intense guys...

Make sure to Review and Follow :D

* * *

><p>George and Marina were fast asleep in eachothers arms when Molly slowly trudged in. As she reached for the light switch she studied them in the dark, her stomach queasy with the curiosity of why her son had chosen the dark lords daughter. She sign, hopeful that they wouldn't last much longer. Upon turning on the light George groaned, pulling marina closer to him on the couch. She grimaced as well and from under the blanket Molly noticed that Marina was wearing George's shirt. Huffing she went to the stairs calling to them. "Get up!"<p>

George promptly fell back asleep as marina sat on the edge of the couch yawning. A knock came to the door as she went to answer. When opening the door Tonks tackled her, pulling her to the parlor as Lupin and Moody let themselves in. "Tonks what are you doing?" she was beaming.

"Oh I have wonderful news Marina!"

"What is it?" Tonks took marinas hand in hers and set them on her stomach.

"I'm with child!" Marina hugged her tight.

"That's wonderful!" A loud thump interuppted followed by George.

"MAD EYE WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"Get up you lazy git!"

* * *

><p>That night the members of the order made their way to Harrys house. Marina and George were close to the back of the group. George forced her to wear one of his button up shirts under her long jacket and she had black leggings on underneath. She leaned against his shoulder as they went hand in hand into the house.<p>

"All righ', 'arry? Yeh look fit." Moody pushed Hagrid forward.

"Yeah, he's ruddy gorgeous. What do ya say we get undercover before someone murders him." Kingsley watched Marina for a moment, before stepping up into the house.

"Love." George softly kissed her. "Be careful tonight ok..." she smiled up at him.

"You to George. I love you."

"I love you to." they all went into the house. Bill was introducing himself to Harry as Fred and George popped in.

"Wasn't always this handsome."

"Dead ugly." Bill let out a whole-hearted laugh turning to Harry.

"True enough. Owe it all to a werewolf by name of Greyback. Hope to repay the favor one day." Fleur took his hand, soft pecking his cheek.

"You are still beautiful to me, William." Lupin cut in as George went back to Marina kissing her forehead.

"Just remember, Fleur, once you're married: Bill takes his steaks on the raw side now."

"My husband, the joker. By the way, wait until you hear the news! Remus and I are –" Marina beamed as Mad-Eye cut in.

"All right, all right! You'll all have time for a cozy catch-up later! We've got to get the hell out of here and soon!" He withdrew a few sacks, dropping them to his feet as he turned to address Harry.

"Potter, you're underage, which means you've still got the Trace on you."

"The Trace?"

"You sneeze and the Ministry will know who wipes your nose... Point is, we have to use those means of transport the Trace can't detect: brooms, thestrals and the like.

We'll go in pairs. That way if anyone's out there waiting for us – and I reckon there will be – they won't know which Harry Potter is the real one." Marina shuddered.

"The real one…?" Moody withdrew a flask from his coat pocket, a giddy smirk on his lips.

"I believe you're familiar with this particular brew." Harry let the idea process for a moment.

"No! Absolutely not!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I told you he'd take it well."

"If you think I'm going to let people risk their lives for me –" Ron cut in.

"Never done that before, have we?" Everyone shrugged.

"This is different. Taking that. Becoming me — no." Fred calmed him down.

"Well, none of us really fancy it, mate." George followed.

"Yeah, imagine if something went wrong and we were stuck as scrawny, specky gits forever."

"Everyone here's of age, Potter, and they've all agreed to take the risk." A small mousey man in the corner let out a nervous laugh.

"Technically, I've been coerced...Mundungus Fletcher, Mr. Potter. I've always been a huge admirer..." Moodys eye furiously locked on to Mundungus.

"Nip it, Mundungus! All right, Granger, as discussed." Hermione shot forward and ripped a tuff of hair from Harrys head. As she dropped in the hair the potion inside began to spit smoke. Mad eye trudged over to Fred.

"For those of you who haven't taken Polyjuice Potion before, fair warning. It tastes like goblin piss."

"Have a lot of experience with that, do you, Mad-Eye?" Marina giggled as Moody shot Fred a look.

"Just trying to defuse the tension." He passed it to George followed by Marina as they went down the line taking a sip. Tonks watched marina.

"How bad is it?"

"It's bad." Seven Harry Potters soon stood in the tiny kitchen.

"Wow — we're identical!" Mundungus shrunk behind moody, thankful that the Auror let Marina take his place.

"Not yet you aren't." he gestured to the sacks as everyone pulled matching outfits from them.

"Don't have something a bit more sporty, do you?" George asked as Marina hid behind Tonks to change.

"Yes, don't fancy this color at all." Fred added as Mad-Eye chuckled.

"Fancy this: You're not you, so shut it and strip. You'll need to change too, Potter."

"Blimey. I almost forgot." Mad-Eye rummaged in his pocket, pulling out a fistful of glasses identical to Harry's.

"Right then. We'll be pairing off. Each Potter will have a protector. Except Mundungus, you stay close to Marina and I. As for you, Harry…"

"Yes?" Everyone asked simultaneously.

"The real Harry! Where the devil are you, anyway?" He fumbled and raised a hand

"Here."

"You'll ride with Hagrid." Hagrid trudged up to him.

"Brought yeh here sixteen years ago when you were barely bigger than a Bowtruckle. Seems only righ' I should be the one ter take yeh away." Mad eye sigh.

"Yeah, it's all very touching... Let's go!" As they filed out, Harry grabed his rucksack and let Hedwig out of the cage.

The other six Harrys sat upon thestrals and brooms. Marina stood with Alastor and Mundungus.

"Good luck, everyone. On the count of three. One… two –" George glanced at Marina and mouthed the words. Be safe, as she smiled at him and everyone took off into the night.


End file.
